Unknown Future
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: What if Tony and House were in a serious relationship? With each other? Throughout the shows? Chapter 13: House and Tony talk about House's father. Tony comes home. Tony/House established.
1. It's Getting Serious

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series. What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series. What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairings: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/Tim.

Author's Note: This is an established relationship fic. The chapters will flow for now, but later they might not (I might add Chapters that come earlier, things like that). I will let you know where those particular chapters go. For now, they go in order.

I have been working on this story for over a year. This pairing just wouldn't leave me alone. The story is not finished, but the chapters can all theoretically stand alone so long as you know that House and Tony are together. There will be no cliffhangers.

Most of the chapters are episode tags, but a few are not. I will let you know which chapters are. This one is not. Some are quite a bit longer than others as well.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 1: It's Getting Serious  
Chapter Summary: After becoming seriously injured, Tony runs to Greg.

Background: Tony and House have been together casually for over a year. November 2003. Season one NCIS. Pre-Series House.

* * *

Tony signed the form the nurse brought with a flourish, grabbing his coat.

"Agent DiNozzo," the doctor pleaded, "I wish you would reconsider. I really think you should stay overnight. You've sustained massive internal injuries."

Tony looked at him, "I promise I'll get a doctor to check me out." He climbed gingerly out of the bed. His shoulder hurt like hell. But what really was causing all the problems was the three inch gash in his thigh. He limped to the door, "Thanks, doc." He pulled out his cell phone, calling a cab. His first thought was merely to take the cab to NCIS to get his car so he could get home.

But he didn't want to go home. Tony waited, leaning against the wall outside, and came to a startling realization. He knew where he wanted to go. His taxi arrived, and even though he had absolutely nothing with him, even though he knew it would cost him a _lot_ of money, and even though he couldn't be sure of his welcome, he found himself giving the cabbie Greg's address.

The man turned to look at him after putting the address in his GPS, "That's gonna cost upwards of $500, man," he warned, shock on his face.

Tony leaned back in the seat, "I know. Take me to a bank first and I'll show you I've got the money. Is that cool with you? I can call another cab." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Nah, man, it's cool." The cabbie turned back around. He glanced at Tony in the mirror, "You sure you're ready to leave? You don't look so good, man."

Tony nodded, "I'll be fine." They stopped by a bank, where Tony withdrew $700 from his savings. That should be enough for the ride and a nice tip. He climbed back in, showing the man the money. On some level, he knew that he was in no shape to defend himself if the guy decided to take the money and leave him on the side of the road, but something was trusting about the guy. "Hey, you mind if I close my eyes for a while?"

The cabbie looked at him in the mirror, "Nah, man, go ahead. I'll wake you when we get there."

Tony nodded, making himself as comfortable as possible before closing his eyes.

They pulled up outside the apartment building, and the cabbie turned back, gently tapping the young man in the back seat on the knee. "Hey, man."

Tony's eyes shot open, "Yah." He looked around, seeing the familiar apartment building out the window. He sat up, "Thanks, man. How much?"

The cabbie pointed at the meter, "Ride comes to just under $400," he stated.

Tony nodded, giving the man $600. "Here. I really appreciate this."

"This is too much, man," the cabbie returned as Tony climbed out of the car.

Tony looked at him through the driver's side window, "You just drove me three hours. It's not too much." He could see the wedding ring on the man's hand, "Christmas is next month. Get your wife something pretty. Or your kids, if you've got'em."

The cabbie grinned at him, "Thanks, man."

Tony nodded, and headed up the stairs to the apartment. He knew he should have been more nervous; after all, he'd never shown up unannounced, in the middle of the week, or at 3 in the morning. But he wasn't nervous. And that scared him a little, but he didn't think about it too much as he knocked softly on the door.

House's eyes opened slowly, it was registering slowly that someone was knocking on his door. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and cursed. Who could possibly be knocking on his door at three in the morning? Even Wilson wasn't that brave. He climbed out of bed, grabbing his cane, walking to the door. "You'd better have a damn good reason for knocking..." he cursed as he opened the door. He stopped at the sight of the man at his door, "Tony?"

Tony tried to smile, but couldn't. Everything hurt too much for that, "Hey, Greg," he whispered, looking up at House.

House gasped, seeing the stitches that ran from Tony's temple to the middle of his cheek. "What happened to you?" he asked as he ushered Tony into the apartment.

Tony limped over to the couch, "Sorry to just show up, Greg. I just..."

House followed him, frowning at his limp, "It's okay, Tony," he assured. "You drove here? Like this?"

Tony shook his head, leaning back, "Took a cab," he muttered.

House sat on the coffee table across from him, "From DC?" he sputtered. "God, that must have cost a fortune."

Tony shrugged, "Wanted to see you," he admitted, unsure how that particular admission would go over.

House looked startled for mere moments before smiling softly, "I'm glad you came," he whispered. He looked at Tony's legs, trying to determine why the younger man was limping. He gasped when he noticed blood on Tony's jeans by his thigh. "Take off your jeans," he demanded, standing. He walked to be bathroom and returned moments later with a first aid kit.

Tony watched House go in confusion, but realization dawned when the older man returned with a first aid kit. He looked down at his thigh, cursing as he noticed the blood. He stood gingerly, slipping off his jeans, "Damn it, these were my favorite jeans."

House smiled, "I'll get you new jeans," he promised as he helped Tony step out of his jeans and sit back on the couch. He gingerly lifted the bandage, looking at the wound. "Well, it looks like the stitches have held, which is good, since otherwise I'd have to take you to the hospital." He quickly changed the dressing on Tony's thigh, before looking at the other man, "Anything else need to be checked," he whispered.

Tony shook his head, "Don't think so," he whispered.

House sighed, "Where else are you hurt?"

Tony sighed, "My face. Shoulder. Chest." He avoided looking at House, "He liked knives."

House took a deep breath; this was the first time he'd seen the dangers of Tony's job up close. "Okay, can I take off your shirt and look? I know you've had doctors looking at you for at least a day, but humor me. I'll feel better when I see that they've done it correctly." He looked at the floor.

Tony frowned, "Greg? You okay?" He sat up all the way, grasping House's hand. "Hey, I'm okay. This looks bad now, but I'll be fine." He sighed, "I shouldn't have come," he muttered, leaning back.

House's eyes shot to Tony and he squeezed the hand still in his, "No. You did the right thing. I'm glad you came." He placed an affectionate kiss on Tony's forehead, a first in their relationship, but House found he liked it. He smiled, "Just let me look at the cuts and then we'll get you in bed."

Tony gave him a strange look, but nodded, allowing House to help him remove his shirt.

House methodically checked the numerous cuts on Tony's chest and back. Most were shallow, probably didn't hurt more than a paper cut, but there were a few that were deep enough to require stitches. None were bleeding, though, so House breathed a sigh of relief. He rested his forehead against Tony's once he was finished, "Does this happen often?" he whispered, terrified of the answer. He'd never seen Tony hurt before. And it told him how much the younger man had come to mean to him that he _never_ wanted to see it again.

Tony could hear the concern in House's voice and tentatively took the other man's hands in his, "No, Greg. Not at all. This is the first time I've been seriously hurt since I started at NCIS."

House let relief wash over him, pulling Tony into his arms, "Thank God. I don't need to have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered, "I didn't mean to worry you."

House nodded, "I didn't know you could," he admitted. He stood, pulling Tony up with him, "Come on, let's hit the sack." He led Tony to his room and pushed the younger man onto the bed. He dug in his drawers, pulling out sweats and a t-shirt, tossing them at Tony. "It gets pretty cold in here at night," he informed him, throwing him some socks.

Tony pulled on the clothes, trying not to jolt his leg. He really didn't want to get blood all over House's clothes. He pulled the socks on, already half asleep. "Thanks, Greg," he murmured, laying back.

House smiled softly, pulling the blankets over Tony. He walked to the bathroom, returning with a glass of water. He walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, "Tony," he whispered, "take this."

Tony sat back up slowly, accepting the water, "Greg?" he questioned.

House opened his vicodin bottle, "Have you taken Vicodin before?" he asked softly.

Tony shook his head, trying to hand the glass back, "I'm fine, Greg."

"You're in pain," House returned. "Please. If nothing else, it will help you sleep. Have you taken it before?"

Tony nodded grudgingly. "A couple of times," he finally admitted.

House nodded, "Then it won't make you as nauseous." He held out the pill.

Tony stared at House for a long time, "I hate taking pain pills," he whispered.

House nodded, "I believe that. But you're in pain. It won't kill you."

Tony sighed in defeat, "Okay. Okay." He took the pill, washing it down with the water. He grimaced at its chalky taste. "I don't see how you swallow these things dry," he stated.

House chuckled, "Lay down, Tony," he whispered.

Tony complied, "Thank you, Greg," he whispered, "For everything."

House didn't reply, merely turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Given the fact that they now both had bad legs, they were both laying on their backs. House reached and tentatively touched Tony's hand, surprised and pleased when Tony clutched his in return. He smiled, then frowned. This was way out of hand. He glanced over at Tony, seeing that the younger man had fallen asleep, still clutching House's hand.

House stared at him for a while, trying to decipher when and how this had become so serious. When had Tony become _that_ important to him?

* * *

House opened his eyes to the ringing of his phone. He glanced at his clock, surprised to find it was after 10. He never slept this late. He was beyond late for work, even for him. He snatched the phone, struggling out of bed as not to wake Tony. "What?" he barked.

He took one last look at Tony, who stirred, but didn't wake fully. He was frowning in his sleep, one arm groping the now empty side of the bed. House felt a wave of affection wash over him before he turned and walked into the living room.

"House, where are you?" Cuddy was demanding in his ear.

House sighed, "I'm not going to be able to make it today, Cuddy," he whispered, rubbing his eyes. There was no way he was leaving Tony today.

Cuddy sighed, "Everything alright?"

"Just something personal," he answered vaguely. "I gotta go." He hung up the phone before she could respond.

He walked back to the bedroom to find Tony still passed out. Deciding he could use another couple of hours of sleep himself, he climbed back into the bed.

A phone ringing woke House again, and this time Tony woke as well. "It's mine," Tony muttered, slowly climbing out of bed. He knew who was on the phone. Gibbs knew he was gone from the hospital. Better to get the yelling over with before Gibbs used the GPS in the phone to track him here.

House got up as well, looking at the clock. It was past noon. He followed Tony into the living room. "Pizza for lunch?"

Tony nodded, digging in his discarded jeans for his phone. It had stopped ringing, but he knew that in no way would that stop Gibbs. Better to call him back. He walked to House, who was on the phone. Without thought, he gave him a chaste kiss. "Thanks," he whispered.

House was shocked, but not shocked enough to not respond. He wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, "Large cheese. Large pepperoni," he barked to the guy on the phone before leaning down to Tony's ear, "I'm just glad you came," he admitted, kissing Tony's neck.

Tony smiled softly, "Just let me call Gibbs back. Otherwise he'll show up." House raised his eyebrows. Tony nodded, "Really." He gave House one last kiss before backing out of the older man's arms and hitting a speed dial on his phone. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the lashing he was about to receive.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone as he walked into NCIS. He saw the call was from Tony and opened it, "Where the _hell_ are you?" he demanded.

Tony couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. He'd worked for Gibbs long enough to know the man wasn't just angry, but worried also. "Hey, boss, I just wanted to let you know I was okay."

Gibbs could tell Tony knew he'd evaded the actual question, but he decided to let that slide, "You checked yourself out of the hospital AMA. For the record, DiNozzo, you are _never_ to do that again. Got it?"

"Got it, boss," Tony automatically replied. "I'll be back on Monday," he assured.

"You need medical care," Gibbs informed him. "When they want to _keep_ you in the hospital, there's usually a reason."

"I promise to see a doctor." He grinned, catching the smile on House's face, "How's Kate?"

"She was smart," Gibbs seethed, "She stayed in the hospital. She'll be fine. You had the massive injuries. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"You know I hate hospitals, boss," Tony muttered.

"I don't give a damn that you hate hospitals. You better be glad I haven't told Kate, Abby, or Ducky about this. You haven't heard yelling. Get your ass home." Gibbs was in the squadroom by now, pacing in front of his desk. He was happy to see no one was around.

"No," Tony returned, forcefully. "I'll be back on Monday." There was a long pause. "I'll be fine, boss," he assured. "I promise to have a doctor check me over."

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked, much softer.

"I'm with a friend," Tony admitted. "Don't worry, boss," he smiled, looking at House, "I'm in good hands."

Gibbs sighed in defeat, "You'll be back Monday?"

"I'll be back Monday," Tony assured. "Tell Kate I hope she feels better."

"If you have complications, I will beat you, understood?" Gibbs' voice was deadly serious.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll be fine. See you Monday, boss."

"Bye DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, hanging up the phone.

Tony hung up the phone, "Gibbs is diffused," he stated, grinning.

House couldn't help but smile, "Why was he so mad?"

Tony shrugged, looking away. "I disappeared."

House narrowed his eyes, "You disappeared from _where_?" he asked.

Tony sighed, putting his phone on the table, and sitting carefully on the couch. His thigh was starting to bother him. "Bethesda," he admitted.

House regarded him carefully, "You checked yourself out of Bethesda?"

Tony nodded, "I really don't like hospitals."

"Did you know you were coming here when you checked yourself out," House demanded.

Tony gave him a strange look, shaking his head, "No. I just wanted to go home. It was spur of the moment while I was waiting for the cab."

House turned to face him, "Would you have had a doctor check you out if you hadn't of come here," he whispered. "You could have numerous complications. Please don't tell me you were just going to go home."

Tony sighed, "I'm fine, Greg. I'm going to be fine. Whether I'm here or at home."

House stood, "What if something had happened?" he questioned, his voice dangerously low.

Tony sighed, "Please don't get mad. Gibbs would have come over in the morning anyway. It's not like I would have been alone. He'd still be pissed."

House leaned down to Tony, "You don't check yourself out of the hospital," he demanded. "Do you hear me? _Doctors_ check you out when they feel it's okay for you to leave." His gaze was locked on Tony's.

To say Tony was shocked would be an understatement. He was beyond belief awed and astounded. He nodded dumbly, "Got it," he muttered, well aware of how much more serious he was now then when he'd been talking to Gibbs.

House nodded, "Good." He headed for the kitchen, "Lunch will be here soon."

Tony could see he was still angry and followed him into the kitchen. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerve and wrapping his arms around House's waist from behind, "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing the back of House's neck.

House sighed, grasping Tony's hands, "You should be," he admitted. "But I forgive you." He turned around in Tony's arms and saw the fact that Tony was favoring his hurt thigh. "Go sit down before you fall down. I'm getting you more pain pills."

* * *

They were watching a movie when knocking sounded at the door. House sighed; he knew who was on the other side of the door. "Wilson's here," he told Tony, standing.

Tony tried to sit up, panic on his face, but House halted him, "Lie back down. You need rest. Don't worry. It'll be okay," he whispered, squeezing Tony's shoulder.

Tony complied, still nervous as House went to open the door. He was pretty sure Wilson didn't know about him. He was also well aware that Wilson was House's best friend and knew how much the other doctor's opinion would matter to House.

House opened the door, "Hey, Wilson," he greeted, "What's up?"

Wilson looked closely at him, "You didn't come to work," he stated. "You haven't missed work in almost five years. You don't _look_ sick."

House let Wilson inside the apartment, "That's because I'm not," he returned. He saw Wilson standing next to the couch staring in shock at Tony. He walked to them, seeing Tony smiling sheepishly, again moving to sit up. "Lie back down," House demanded, "before you pull your stitches."

Tony compromised, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Hi," he whispered to Wilson.

"Wilson, this is Tony. Tony, Wilson." House disappeared into the kitchen, returning with two beers and a soda. He handed the soda to Tony, knowing the younger man's aversion to alcohol, and a beer to Wilson. "Tony had a bad day yesterday and decided to come visit."

Wilson was eyeing the stitches on Tony's face as he sat down in the chair and nodded, "I can see that," he admitted. He made no comment as House sat back on the couch, pulling Tony's feet into his lap. "What do you do, Tony?" he asked.

Tony smiled at him, "I'm an NCIS agent. In DC."

Wilson's brow furrowed, "What's NCIS?"

House chuckled, "I asked the same thing. Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Tony and I are dating," he stated bluntly, knowing that's what Wilson most wanted to know.

Tony glared at him, but figured if Wilson didn't know that's how House was, he wouldn't be House's best friend. "He is right. Basically, I'm a navy cop. We investigate crimes involving the NAVY and the marines."

Wilson nodded, "How long have you two been...dating?" He was unsure as to how to accept this.

"Thirteen months," House replied easily, taking a sip of his beer. He glanced at Tony to find the younger man wore an expression of surprise. He raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Tony shook his head, "Nothing. Just shocked you remembered," he admitted.

House chuckled, "I'd never forget," he assured.

"And you never told me?" Wilson asked in disbelief.

Tony sighed, "You're actually the first to know at all," he informed Wilson.

Wilson looked at him, "I am?"

House nodded, "It's not something we've been advertising really." He looked at Tony, "But it's time for that to change." He was shocked at how easily the words flowed from his mouth, even as fear gripped his heart. What was he getting himself into?

"So it's serious then," Wilson asked, smiling. He already knew the answer, but wanted to see if House would admit it.

House and Tony shared a long look and Wilson breathed in sharply. They'd never discussed this, he could tell. He hadn't meant to bring up something they'd yet to discuss.

Finally, House and Tony broke their gaze, turning to face Wilson. "Yeah, Jimmy," House whispered, "It's serious."

"But we still don't want a lot of people to know. Lay low for us," Tony pleaded.

Wilson nodded, "Of course."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Who wants to read more?


	2. Telling the Team

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairings: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/Tony.

Author's Note: This one is quite a bit shorter. Hope you like it anyway. Not an episode tag.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 2: Telling The Team  
Chapter Summary: The NCIS team finds out about House.

Background: This one takes place at two different times. Abby and Tim find out around April 2004. The rest of the team finds out in October 2004. Season one NCIS. Still pre-series House

* * *

Tony frowned at House as someone started knocking on his door, "That's strange," he muttered, standing. He'd just talked to Gibbs, so he knew it wasn't the older man. He looked through the peephole and sighed, opening the door, "Hey, Abs. Going out?" He could see that she was given her outfit.

Abby nodded, "Yah. Tim's taking me out. We want you to come."

Tony shook his head, "Not tonight, Abs," he whispered. "You and Tim have fun, though."

Abby frowned, "You haven't gone out with me in months. What's up, Tony? When you first started at NCIS we went out all the time. Then you just stopped. And don't tell me it's because your bi. Cause I already know that. And so does Tim. So what's the big deal?"

Tony smiled, opening the door wider. House was sitting on the couch, "Abs, meet Greg. Greg is the reason I don't really go out anymore. Cause I don't need to."

Abby grinned, "Hi Greg," she greeted, smirking at the two men. She cast her smile on Tony, "Can I watch?" she asked coyly.

Tony laughed as House raised his eyebrows. "No, Abs, you can't. And you can't tell anyone either. Well, except Tim. Otherwise he's gonna start to wonder, too. But we're not ready for a whole bunch of people to know. Kay?"

Abby grinned, bouncing up and down, "How long as this been going on?"

Tony sighed, "Almost a year and a half," he admitted. "I don't see myself going out anymore." He smiled softly at House, who returned his smile.

Abby nodded joyfully, "Okay. Okay. That's so sweet!" She grinned at House, "Nice to meet you Greg," she called. She hugged Tony, "You guys have fun." Then she was out the door, hopping back down to the car where Tim was waiting.

* * *

Tony pulled his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. He couldn't help the soft smile that lit his face when he saw the name of the person who was calling. "Hey," he whispered.

House turned around in his desk chair, looking out the window, "Hey," he returned, twirling his cane. "You off this weekend?"

Tony groaned, "Probably not," he admitted, rubbing his eyes.

House sighed, "Case?" he asked.

"Triple homicide," Tony returned.

"Want me to come down there?" House asked. He knew the cases got to Tony.

Tony leaned back in his chair, allowing the smile to over take his face; Greg could be sweet when no one was listening, "I would love that," he admitted, "but I won't be home. It would be a wasted weekend for you. No sense in driving all the way down here."

House was silent for a long time before speaking softly, "I want to see you." It had been almost three months. Between his patients and Tony's cases, they hadn't had a lot of time to see each other.

Tony clenched his hand into a fist; something was wrong. Greg never admitted things like this. He took a deep breath. "Me, too. I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

House's face darkened, "Got a new head of the hospital board. We've...butted heads."

Tony chuckled, "I can see that," he returned. "If we wrap this up in time, how about I drive up there?"

House closed his eyes, smiling, "Sounds like a plan," he whispered. "Call me. Either way."

Tony opened his eyes, unsurprised to see Gibbs standing over him, a peculiar look on his face, "I will. Promise. Talk to you later."

House nodded, sighing, "Bye, Tony."

Tony hung up the phone, "What's up, boss?" he addressed Gibbs.

Gibbs cocked his head, "You got those phone records for me yet, DiNozzo?"

Tony handed over the papers, "Right here, boss. Miller called the house sixteen times in three days."

Kate looked over as Gibbs continued to glare at him, "Did you have to cancel a date, Tony," she teased. "What's her name this week? Brandi, Candi?"

Tony smiled flippantly at her, "_His_ name is Greg, Kate." She looked shocked, but Tony'd had enough. If his co-workers couldn't deal, well, he'd already been here longer than any of his other jobs. Besides, he could move closer to Princeton. He frowned at the two shocked faces looking at him, "Problem?"

Abby sauntered into the circle, perching on Tony's desk, "Oh, is he coming this weekend?" she asked, having heard the end of the conversation.

Tony shook his head, "Not this weekend."

"Shucks," Abby returned.

Kate recovered first, "No problem, Tony. Just shocking."

McGee didn't even look up, "I already knew. Not a problem."

Tony nodded, "How about you, boss? Is it going to be a problem?"

Gibbs shook his head easily, "Not at all, DiNozzo. Whatcha got, Abs?"

Abby stood, "Ballistics came back. All three were killed by the same gun. Pulled a print." She put the images on the TV to the left of Tony's desk. "Michael Miller."

Gibbs grinned, "Good work, Abs. Let's go, people."

* * *

Tony packed quickly, glancing at his watch. If he left now, he could be in Princeton by 11pm. With almost two whole days to spend with Greg. He cursed as knocking sounded on his door. He grabbed his bag from the bathroom and threw his duffle over his shoulder. He put on his jacket and picked up his keys and wallet from the coffee table.

The knocking sounded again. Tony groaned, grabbing everything, "Coming." He opened the door, surprised to see Gibbs standing there. "Hey, Boss." His heart sank and he could feel his weekend with Greg slipping away. At least he hadn't already called. "Something wrong?"

Gibbs regarded him carefully, "Going somewhere, DiNozzo?" he asked softly.

Tony nodded, "That's the plan. Be back Monday." _Please don't take my weekend away._

Gibbs nodded, "I just want to ask you one question." He avoided Tony's eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Tony was confused, "Um, that's not something someone in my line of work usually admits. You never asked. Greg lives no where near here. It wasn't going to come up. Is this going to be a problem, boss?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Not a problem, Tony, ever." He looked into Tony's eyes, "I just wish you'd told me."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I would have done something about it years ago," Gibbs admitted, leaning into Tony's personal space.

Tony backed up, sighing. There was a time... "No, boss. No. Go home. I'm going away for the weekend. I'll be back Monday. _This_," he gestured between himself and Gibbs, "never happened."

Gibbs' face fell, but he nodded. "Am I going to get to meet him?"

Tony smiled, "Maybe. One day. Not now, though." He stepped through the door and locked it behind him. "I'll see you Monday."

Gibbs nodded, "How long have you been with him?" How close had he come?

Tony smiled, "Two years," he responded instantaneously.

Tony's prompt answer told him how serious the relationship was, but he couldn't help himself, "So it's serious then?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, boss," he returned as he walked down the stairs.

Gibbs took his simple answer to heart. He'd missed this big time. "I'll see you Monday?"

Tony smiled as he threw his bag in the trunk; that had been a question. Did Gibbs really think he was going to leave? He turned to face Gibbs, "I'll be back, boss," he reassured.

* * *

Tony knocked softly on the apartment door. It was almost midnight. He'd use his key, but didn't know if House was sleeping or not. He'd also tossed around calling or not, but decided, in the end, to surprise House.

House shuffled to the door, wondering who it was. Not too many people had the nerve to show up at his apartment unannounced. He looked through the peephole and grinned, opening the door, "You have a key, you know," he greeted, stepping back to let Tony in the apartment, "I thought you were gonna call."

Tony stepped inside, placing a chaste kiss on House's lips, "Wanted to surprise you. Didn't know if you'd be asleep or not."

House nodded, "You look beat," he whispered.

Tony nodded, headed for the bedroom. He put down his bag before heading back to the living room. House had moved back to the sofa and Tony sat next to him. "It turned out to be the dad," he whispered, leaning back.

House grimaced, shifting until his back was against the arm of the couch. He put his bad leg on the floor and his good leg against the back of the couch. "C'mere," he whispered.

Tony carefully settled himself between House's legs, resting his head on the other man's chest. "I told the team about you," he whispered.

House paused for a nanosecond before wrapping his arms around Tony, "How did they take it?"

"Tim already knew. Kate was shocked. Gibbs...well, he came onto me." Tony braced himself for Greg's reaction.

House chuckled, "He did, did he? Can't say I blame him."

Tony looked at him, "You're not mad?"

House sighed, "I know I'm jealous, but well, look at you. I'd be more surprised if people didn't hit on you. I feel pretty secure in my position. After all, it's not everyday your boss comes onto you. If it were something you wanted, you'd have taken it. As it is, instead, you drove three hours to see me."

Tony grinned, "That I did. Gonna make it worth my while?"

House leaned down to his ear, "Tomorrow," he promised.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The plague is next.


	3. Plague

Dislcaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing? House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: This is an episode tag. To SWAK.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 3: Plague  
Chapter Summary: Tony gets the plague. House reacts. And meets the NCIS team.

Background: This one takes place after the NCIS episode, SWAK. May 2005. Season two NCIS. Season one House.

* * *

House picked up his phone, staring in confusion at the number. Abby never called him. He tossed his ball back in the air as he opened the phone. "What's up Goth Girl," he greeted, catching the ball and tossing it back into the air. The expected return of "Cripple!" didn't come; in fact, it sounded like she was crying. House sat up straight, the ball forgotten as it bounced off the back of his chair and fell to the ground, "Abby," he said urgently, "What's wrong?"

"House," she managed, "it's Tony."

Background noise faded away as Abby's simple statement repeated over and over in House's head and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. This couldn't be _the_ phone call. Could it? He stood, reaching automatically for his jacket and keys, "He's not..." he trailed off, horrified, unable to complete that particular train of thought.

"No, he's alive," Abby assured. "There was an envelope. They were playing around...white powder...he's in the hospital."

House darted out of his office to the elevator, jabbing the down button, "What hospital?" he demanded.

"Bethesda," Abby replied. "House, the powder...it wasn't anthrax."

House froze two steps outside the elevator, "What was it?" There was no response. "Damn it, Abby, what was it?"

"Y-pestis," came the whispered response. "Otherwise known as the..."

"Plague," House finished for her. He finished his trek to Cuddy's office, pausing outside the door, "Will I make it..."

"We don't know," Abby admitted. "He's getting much worse very quickly."

House pulled open the door and poked his head inside, "Family Emergency," he barked, letting the door close as he headed for the parking lot. He turned his attention back to Abby, "I'll be there as quick as I can. Tell him...tell him..." he cursed himself for not being able to say the words.

Abby took pity on him, "I'll tell him. Call me when you get here."

"Will do," House returned, climbing on his bike, "And, Abby. Thanks."

"See you in a few, Cripple," Abby's voice lacked its usual enthusiasm it had when she used the nickname. She ended that call only to immediately place another.

Pitt stood in front of Gibbs, Ducky, and Tim. "Look, we're doing all we can. He has the _plague_. I'm getting ready to call in an infectious disease specialist, Dr. House. He's..."

Abby approached the group, "House is a diagnostician," she stated. "We already know what Tony has."

Pitt raised his eyebrows at her as three heads turned in her direction. He nodded slowly, "Yes, the best. But he also specializes in infectious diseases. I just want to see if he has any new ideas. If you'll excuse me." He turned, headed for the nurses' desk.

Abby ignored the three curious faces in front of her, rounding them to follow Pitt. "That won't be necessary, Dr. Pitt," she whispered, looking sheepish. "House is already on his way. Should be here in about thirty minutes."

Pitt turned to look at her, "He is?"

Abby nodded, "And please don't call him. He's on his bike, he won't answer. He'll probably think it's me, calling to tell him Tony's..." she trailed off.

Pitt looked confused, "Does Agent DiNozzo know Dr. House?"

Abby nodded, "Very well." She glanced at her phone as it started ringing. "Speak of the devil..." She put it to her ear, "Where are you?"

House moved quickly through the doors of Bethesda, "Downstairs," he answered curtly. "What floor, Goth Girl?"

Abby gasped, "How fast did you _drive_?" she demanded, "Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

"_What floor_?" House growled, jabbing the up button on the elevator with his cane.

"Six," Abby responded, "I'll meet you." She hung up the phone and began to pace. "This is bad. Oh, this is bad."

Gibbs was in front of her in an instant, "Why is this bad, Abs?" he whispered. "I take it this is Tony's boyfriend? Tony's going to want to see him. So, why is this bad?" Tim and Ducky were staring at her as well.

Abby could see House exiting the elevator. "Cause James won't be here for hours. And don't use that term," she whispered, pushing through them. She stopped in front of House, "Hey, Cripple."

"Goth Girl," House returned, looking around, "Where is he?"

Abby sighed, "I don't know. Just got here myself. House, listen to me..."

House's wandering eyes shot to hers, "What?"

"Play nice," she demanded. "Gibbs has complete control here. Since Tony was injured at work, Gibbs controls who comes, who goes. Piss him off and he can _and will_ have you removed." She grasped his face, forcing his eyes to look into hers. "Do you understand me?" She knew her demands would go against House's very nature. And James wasn't here to help her.

House glared at her for a long time before nodding reluctantly. "I suggest you do all of my talking then," he admitted.

Abby smiled, hugging him, "Thanks, Cripple," she whispered. She took his hand, leading him back to the team. "Guys, this is Dr. Greg House. House, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee, and Dr. Donald Mallard. Part of Tony's team and our M.E."

House shook their hands, nodding hello, before looking back at Abby. He hadn't been joking when he'd told her she would need to talk for him. He had no desire, nor intention, of getting kicked out of here.

Abby still had House's hand in hers, "We would like to see Tony, now, Gibbs," she whispered.

Gibbs was still staring at House peculiarly, but nodded, "Ducky. Take Abs and Dr. House to Tony's room. McGee, you and I have work to do."

House nudged Abby and she nodded, turning to Gibbs, "Where are you going, bossman?"

Gibbs gave House that peculiar look again, looking between him and Abs. He directed his answer to House, "We've got a lead on who did this. I'll call you Abs."

Ducky watched them go before turning back to House and Abby, "Tony's this way." Uncharacteristically, he offered no anecdotes or short stories for them. He paused outside the room.

House waited for Abby, and followed her in. Abby went to visit Kate to give House some time alone with Tony.

House walked immediately to Tony's bedside, happy to see the younger man awake. He nodded politely at the woman in the bed next to him, seeing Abby perch on her bed. He perched on Tony's bed, automatically doing small physical checks, "You don't look too good," he admitted, whispering.

Tony panicked, "You shouldn't be in here." He sat up, "What if you get infected? You need to stay away from me."

House grasped Tony's hands, "I don't care." He leaned down, placing an affectionate kiss on Tony's forehead. He pulled back, looking into Tony's eyes, "Hear me? I _don't_ care."

Tony squeezed his hands, "I do," he whispered.

House ignored Tony's protests, settling himself on the bed behind Tony. He pulled Tony to his chest, "I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me."

Tony curled into House's chest, "I don't feel too good, Greg," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I know," House whispered, threading his fingers through Tony's hair, "I know." He could see Abby approaching, with the young woman from the other bed.

"House, this is Kate Todd, the other member of Tony's team. Kate, this is Dr. Greg House. He's..." she trailed off, unsure what to say; she knew both House and Tony _hated_ the term boyfriend, "Well, he's..."

"He's _mine_," Tony answered tiredly, his eyes still closed.

"Nice to meet you," Kate whispered, smirking.

House nodded, making no move to shake her hand. He wasn't about to disrupt Tony.

Kate continued to smirk, "We've been wanting to meet you," she admitted. "Especially Gibbs."

"Leave him alone, Kate," Tony warned. House would bolt if someone made him too uncomfortable, and Tony, in no way, wanted House to leave.

* * *

House opened his eyes when the doors to the isolation room opened again. Kate and Tony had fallen asleep hours ago, and Abby had to go back to NCIS to run tests. He was startled to find he was unsurprised that Wilson stood at the door. He motioned the other man in, taking care to not wake the man sleeping in his arms.

Wilson approached the bed slowly, "Hey. How is he?" he whispered. He was unnerved by the fear in his best friend's eyes.

House let out a shaky sigh, "He's getting a lot worse," he admitted, wincing.

Wilson went on alert, "How long have you been sitting there?"

House shrugged, "I'm not moving," he returned, unconsciously tightening his arms around Tony. It didn't matter that all he felt was pain.

Wilson sighed, moving back to the doorway. He spoke briefly with Tony's doctor before returning with a syringe. He could see the relief on House's face, but also wariness. He sighed, "Not a bargaining chip," he promised.

House looked shocked; he'd fully expected Wilson to demand something in return. "Thank you, Jimmy," he whispered.

Wilson nodded, injecting the morphine into House's thigh. He sat in a chair next to Tony's bed. "Why didn't you ask for medication," he whispered, pulling House's vicodin bottle out of his pocket. He handed it to the other man, "You left it on your desk."

House grasped the bottle, leaning back as the morphine kicked in. "Abby warned me that they would kick me out if I didn't play nice," he whispered. "I...I couldn't let that happen, Jimmy."

* * *

Wilson appeared back into the room, coffee forgotten as the doctors crowded around Tony's bed. House stood at the foot of it, on the verge of collapse. He didn't have his cane and was staring at the coughing man in the bed in terror.

He set the coffee down and ran to his best friend. "Sit down before you fall down," he demanded. He pushed the shaking man into a chair.

House was still staring at the bed. "He's...dying, Jimmy," he whispered in horror. "Jimmy!"

Wilson knelt in front of him, "He's still fighting, House," he whispered. "He's not gone, yet." He looked at the man in the bed, knowing, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if Tony died, House would, too.

House put his head in his hands, "What if...Oh God..." His shoulders began to shake. He hadn't cried in years.

Wilson vaguely noticed that Kate left the room, running into the arms of a man in the hallway. Then Gibbs was walking into the room, talking to Tony. Wilson didn't eavesdrop, just attempted to comfort his best friend.

Then Gibbs was standing in front of them, "The bacteria has died. But the damage has already been done," he reported.

House looked at him, "The people who did this..." he asked, as Wilson stood.

Gibbs was shocked, "You do speak," he commented lightly. "We got them Dr. House," he assured. He took a deep breath, "However, the chances..." He shook his head, "Screw the chances. Tony will be fine."

Then Gibbs was gone. And Tony was speaking softly, "Greg..."

House shot out of the chair, stumbling to Tony's bedside, "Tone?" He took Tony's hand, "I'm right here." He lifted Tony's head and slipped behind him so that Tony's head was resting in his lap. "I'm here," he repeated, quickly wiping the tears away.

Tony's eyes were closed and he was shaking. "I...love...you," he managed.

House gave up on stopping the tears, "Me, too, Tony," he assured. "Me, too." He leaned back against the wall, "You've got to fight this, Tony, hear me? Fight this..."

* * *

Ducky walked into Tony's room, seeing Dr. House sleeping next to the bed. He did a quick check of Tony's vitals before he noticed that Dr. House wasn't sleeping at all, but looking carefully at him. He gave the younger man a look, "Why don't you speak, Dr. House?" he reached for Tony's wrist, double checking his pulse.

House sat up fully, stretching tired muscles. He'd been sleeping next to Tony's bed for days. "Abby told me Gibbs would kick me out if I antagonized him," he whispered, reaching up to brush Tony's hair away from his forehead.

Ducky nodded, "Ah. Young Abigail gives good advice." He sat down across from House in another chair. "Were you that sure you'd antagonize him?"

House couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "Yes," he stated simply. He looked at Ducky. "I don't really see myself and Gibbs getting along that well, Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky, please," Ducky returned. "So, the infamous Greg House? You went to John Hopkins, right? Top of your class."

"My reputation preceeds me," House was impressed.

Ducky frowned, "Yes and no," he relented. "Yes, because I have heard of you. You're quite a famous doctor; I've read your papers. And no, because, well, as soon you arrived here, Jethro asked if I knew you."

"I warrant research?" House grinned, "Awesome."

Ducky laughed, "I'm glad you approve."

House nodded, "So, what's the deal with Gibbs? He's seems really uptight. Didn't seem shocked to see me, but didn't really seem to expect to see me."

"Jethro," Ducky began, "he doesn't like change. Doesn't take well to it at all." He gave House a knowing look, "And you, well, you were quite a large change, my boy." He smiled at House's grimace at being called 'my boy'. "You've caused an upheaval in his set world. He'll be fine."

House stared at him, "He's in love with Tony," he stated.

Ducky shook his head, "I wouldn't say that," he said slowly.

House nodded, "You don't have to." He looked back down at Tony, "I can see it."

"Jethro is handling the situation quite well, given the circumstances, I think," Ducky commented.

House nodded, "I'm not denying that." He looked back at Ducky, "I can see that, too."

* * *

Gibbs approached the man sitting next to Tony's bed slowly, holding out the cup of coffee in offering. "Thought you might need this."

House gave him a careful stare before taking the proffered cup, "Thanks," He whispered, taking a large gulp of the liquid. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to say what he knew needed to be said. "I wanted to thank you, Agent Gibbs. You had to have been surprised when I showed up. I appreciate your acceptance without question. And your patience."

Gibbs sipped his own coffee, "I was wondering if you'd ever speak, you know," he whispered idly.

House chuckled, "Tone always said we should get along great but probably never would. Something about being stubborn and always having to be right." He looked back at Tony, "When Abby told me that if I pissed you off, you'd kick me out, I knew I couldn't let that happen." He chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get to know the real me soon enough."

"I wouldn't have done that," Gibbs admitted. "Tony...he'd have wanted to see you. He..." he trailed off, changing tactics, "I am glad that you didn't piss me off, however."

House chuckled, nodding. "I am, too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Stacy's return...


	4. Stacy

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: This is an episode tag. To the House episode Three Stories.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 4: Stacy  
Chapter Summary: Stacy returns. Tony is in Princeton.

Background: This one takes place after the House episode, Three Stories. Still May 2005. Tony's still recovering from the plague. He's in Princeton. Season two NCIS. Season one House.

* * *

House left Cuddy's office in a huff, pulling out his cell phone. Tony picked up on the second ring, and House couldn't help the smile that came over his face, "Hey, I've got bad news."

Tony grinned, "You couldn't get today off, could you?"

House frowned, "No. I have to teach this damn class."

Tony could hear something in his voice, "Hey, you sure everything's okay?"

House took a deep breath, "Stacy came in today," he admitted.

Tony froze, "Stacy?" he echoed. What would this mean?

House leaned against the wall. "Her husband's sick. She wants me to treat him."

Tony wasn't sure what to say. What House would want to hear. "Oh. Okay."

House closed his eyes, "Come up here?" he whispered.

Tony's eyes widened, "I thought..." Wilson was the only of House's co-workers that knew.

House sighed, "I know. You can sit in the class. No one will know. Tony, I..."

"I'm on my way," Tony replied easily.

House nodded, "Thanks. And dress warmly. You're still healing."

Tony chuckled, a part of him still awed by House showing concern for him, "I will. See you in a little bit."

* * *

Tony arrived at the hospital ten minutes later to find Wilson talking to a woman with long dark brown hair. Tony recognized her as Stacy from the pictures he'd seen. Those pictures really hadn't done her justice, neither. She was beautiful.

Wilson spotted Tony and frowned, excusing himself from Stacy. He approached Tony slowly, "Hey, what are you doing here? How are you feeling?"

Tony tore his eyes from Stacy. "Greg asked me to come," he admitted. "Said something about a class he was teaching that I would sit in. So that's Stacy, huh?" His eyes strayed back to the brunette.

Wilson followed his gaze, nodding, "Yes. That's Stacy. House told you to come here?" he asked in awe. House was willing for everyone to find out?

Tony nodded, coughing lightly. "Yah. Could you tell me where the room is?"

Wilson looked at him in concern, "You sure you're okay?"

Tony smiled at him, "I'm going to be fine, James," he promised.

Wilson looked skeptical, but led Tony down the hall, "It's the third room on the left. I'm warning you, though, they tend to be very boring."

Tony smiled, "I'm sure I can handle it." He headed down the hallway, "Thanks, James."

Wilson watched him go, feeling Stacy come up beside him. He turned back to her, smiling. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Patient? He doesn't look too good."

"He's been sick. Severely sick, but he's not a patient," he muttered. "Want to get some lunch?"

Tony slipped into the room Wilson had indicated, claiming a seat in the back. House caught his eye briefly and Tony smiled, relaxing in his seat.

After the class was over, Tony was the last one out the door. He'd known what happened to House's leg for a few years, but this was the first time he'd heard details of what happened during that time. There was no way he was leaving.

House was in the hallway, giving orders to his fellows, so Tony hung back. When finally House was alone in the hallway, Tony approached him slowly, "You did great. And I'm not even in medicine. You'd be a great teacher."

House laughed, "Really? You could see that? Me teaching?" He gave Tony a grin, "Thanks for coming." He regarded his lover carefully. Tony looked exhausted. And was still having some trouble breathing. His concerns went into overdrive. "Are you alright?"

Tony smiled softly, "I'm going to be fine, Greg," he assured. "Just from sitting down for so long. Got to get the blood flowing again."

House wasn't convinced, "Come on, we're getting a lung x-ray."

Tony groaned, "Greg, seriously. I'm fine. Please. Don't make me stay in the hospital anymore. I just got out."

House stepped close to him, "I'm a doctor. Tests, x-rays, MRI's, they'll tell me you're going to be okay beyond a doubt. Just humor me. I promise, no staying in the hospital. I promise I'll take you home."

Tony sighed in defeat, "Fine." He followed House down the hallway.

Stacy was waiting around the corner and House sighed, "Hello, Stacy."

"Greg," she greeted, glancing briefly at Tony. "Will you help or not?"

"Got something to take care of right now, Stacy. Get with Cameron. She'll set up something, okay?" House steered Tony around her.

"I came here to talk to you," Stacy informed him.

House sighed, turning back around, "I don't have time to talk right now," he informed her.

Tony sighed, "Sure you can, Greg," he returned. Anything to get out of another hospital stay. "I'm sure my x-ray can wait." Besides, he would feel a lot better if the two people in front of him had whatever talk they needed to have while he was standing right there.

Stacy raised her eyebrows at Tony's use of House's first name. Even Wilson didn't call him Greg. In fact, as far as she knew, she and his mother were the only ones who did. She looked at him, "Are you his patient?"

Tony frowned, "Do I look that bad?" he directed his question to House.

House nodded, "Hence the x-ray." He turned back to Stacy, "Stacy, this is Anthony DiNozzo. He's an NCIS agent from DC. Tony, this is Stacy Warner. She's a lawyer."

Tony shook Stacy's hand, smiling politely at the woman. He would love to tell her just who he was, but this was House's territory. "Nice to meet you. Greg's mentioned you a few times."

"He has?" Stacy returned, smiling at House. "Good things, I trust."

Tony's grin became forced, "Of course." He didn't like the way she was looking at House. The woman was married for pete's sake. Yet she was looking at House like she was confident that he was still in love with her.

House shot him an incredulous look. He'd never mentioned Stacy in overly nice terms before. He sighed, seeing the tension on Tony's face. He looked back at Stacy, "Tony's..."

"I thought you were taking him to x-ray," Wilson's voice cut him off as he walked up.

Tony groaned, "Not you, too," he glared at Wilson.

Wilson shrugged, "You can do it here. Or you can do it at Bethesda when you get back."

Tony shuddered, remembering Bethesda. "Here," he whispered, fear in his voice.

House looked at him, "I don't like seeing you there anymore than you like being there," he assured. He glanced at Stacy, "Like I said, talk to Cameron. She'll set something up. Come on, Tony."

Stacy followed them with her eyes as they walked down the hall. She turned to Wilson, "Greg is dating a man?" she asked in disbelief.

Wilson grinned at her disbelief. "Hard to believe? Why? I thought you knew he was bi."

Stacy nodded, "I did. Just never expected to actually _see_ it."

Wilson frowned, "It's not going to be a problem, is it?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. How long have they been together?"

"Over two years," Wilson answered.

Stacy gave him a sincere smile, "That's good," she whispered. "You said he'd been sick. What happened?"

Wilson sighed, "He contracted the plague a few weeks ago. Just got out of the hospital."

Stacy stared at him, "The plague," she repeated. "As in the bubonic plague? That killed over half of Europe in the middle ages?"

Wilson nodded, "Altered version, but yeah."

Stacy was in shock, "Wow."

* * *

Tony laid on the table as House took the x-rays. They were alone in the room. "Are you going to tell her?" Tony asked nonchalantly.

House chuckled, "Don't have to," he returned. He looked Tony in the eye, seeing that the younger man was serious. He smirked, "Are you jealous, Tony?"

Tony looked away, "Worried," he whispered.

House frowned, "You have _nothing_ to worry about," he assured.

Tony shrugged, "Why don't you have to tell her?" he deflected, still looking away.

House finished the x-rays and sat on the stool next to the table Tony was lying on. He could tell that Tony was serious about this. He sighed; he hated having these talks. "I don't have to tell her," he informed Tony, "because you already did."

Tony's startled eyes shot to House, his brow furrowed, "I did?"

House nodded, giving the younger man a soft smile, "You did. You called me Greg. Pretty sure she knew then. If not, my calling you by name surely gave it away. Not to mention the talk of Bethesda."

Tony's gaze turned away once again, "I'm sorry, Greg," he whispered, unsure as to House would react to anyone finding out.

House sighed, "Sit up, Tone," he whispered, reaching out a hand to Tony.

Tony did as House asked, sitting and swinging his legs off the table. He hung his head, staring at his knees.

House settled himself on the stool between Tony's knees and cupped the younger man's face. "Why are you sorry?" He caressed Tony's cheek, "Do you really think that I would care if she found out? Hell, I think it's great. She knows she can't reach me now. If I wasn't certain that you had already informed her, I would tell her myself. I'm not ashamed of you, Tone."

Tony looked at him, "I thought you didn't want a lot of people to know," he muttered.

House shook his head, "I don't care. Just because I don't parade our relationship around doesn't mean I'm ashamed of it. Besides," he grinned, "it'll be fun to let them _see_ it."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "I'll try not to worry."

House's smile dropped off his face, "I won't treat her husband if it bothers you."

Tony shook his head, "You're a doctor. A brilliant one. This is what you do. You love it. And you're great at it. I'm not taking that away from you." He hopped off the table, "Just...find out what's wrong with him fast, okay?"

House nodded, "Come on. Let's go hide in Wilson's office and look at these."

Tony sat in Wilson's office as House looked at the x-rays. "They're looking better, right?"

House nodded, "Yes. There's still a lot of damage. But you're getting better."

Tony stood and walked to him, "I told you," he murmured, wrapping his arms around House's waist from behind. "Does seeing it make you feel better?"

House nodded, "Yes," he admitted, looking down. He didn't like to admit that he had weaknesses.

Tony sighed, "I'll make you a deal. If you stop worrying so much, stop pestering me with questions and treating me like an invalid, I'll do two things for you..."

"You will, will you?" House turned in his arms, leering.

Tony laughed, "Not those kinds of things. At least, that's not what I'm talking about," he returned, lowering his voice, his lips grazing House's ear.

House groaned, "Stop it."

"You started it," Tony returned, playfully, pulling away. "Anyway, what I was going to say, before I was gloriously distracted was that I would do two things for you. One, I promise that if I start to feel worse, I will tell you, even if it's only a tiny bit."

House leaned his forehead against Tony's, "I think I can agree to that," he whispered.

Tony smiled, "And, I'll let you do another x-ray at the end of next week, before I go back to work."

"You will?" House asked.

Tony nodded, "It will make you feel better," he returned, shrugging. "I like making you feel better. Will you let me take them both back to DC, though? For Pitt? And Ducky? So they won't make me go back to Bethesda?"

"Of course," House returned, closing his eyes, "Thank you, Tony."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Kate's death...


	5. Kate

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: This is an episode tag. To the NCIS episode Twilight. Also, I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner. I moved over the holidays and have been without internet for almost three weeks. I do NOT recommend it.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 3: Kate  
Chapter Summary: Kate's death. Tony breaks down.

Background: This one takes place after the NCIS episode Twilight. May/June 2005. Season two NCIS finale. Season one House.

* * *

House picked up his phone, "House."

"Dr. House. It's Gibbs..."

House was on his feet in a flash. Was this _the_ phone call? But he'd talked to Tony earlier today. The younger man had been excited about returning to work, "What's wrong, Agent Gibbs," he asked.

Gibbs sighed. He looked at his team. McGee was holding Abby tightly. Ducky was hovering next to him, looking anxious. "We...we lost Kate today, Dr. House," he whispered, "and I can't find Tony. Has he contacted you?"

House paled; he knew how close Tony and Kate were. Hell, even he'd liked the young woman he'd met three weeks ago. "No," he managed. "I haven't talked to him since this morning. What happened?"

"She was shot by a sniper," Gibbs admitted, taking a deep breath, "Right in front of me and Tony. We were hoping he'd go to you...He's not answering his phone. We've looked everywhere."

House could hear the underlying tension in Gibbs' voice, knew the other man was afraid. "I'll call him. Maybe he'll answer if it's me."

"We'll keep looking," Gibbs assured. "You'll call if he shows up?"

House nodded, already putting his jacket on, "I'll call." He paused, "Thanks for calling me, Agent Gibbs."

"Welcome," Gibbs whispered, hanging up the phone.

House replaced the phone on his desk, moving quickly. He walked next door, happy to see Wilson wasn't with a patient. "Have you heard from Tony?" he asked without preamble. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, hitting a speed dial.

Wilson looked confused, and rightfully so. He and Tony didn't talk much. "No." He could see fear in House's eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

House ran a hand through his hair, "Kate was killed," he admitted. He heard Wilson's sharp intake of breath, "And Gibbs lost Tony." The phone call went to voice mail. House hung up and called again. "Damn it," he swore as he got voicemail again. "He's not answering."

Wilson stood, walking to House, "He's probably trying to focus on driving," he assured the older man. "He's coming to you." He sat House down on the couch. "Would he come here? Or go to your apartment?"

House looked at his watch. It was barely three. "He hasn't called. He has no reason to assume I'd be at home."

Wilson nodded, "Then we go downstairs and wait. Look for his car."

* * *

Tony would never know how he made it to Princeton in one piece. He'd ignored his ringing phone for the entire drive, unable to see clearly through the tears running down his face. He didn't want to crash. Nor did he want to walk into the hospital like this, though. He parked, tears rolling down his face. He picked up his phone, seeing he had countless missed calls. He ignored them all, hitting a speed dial button.

House was pacing in the lobby of the hospital. It had been almost an hour. Gibbs had called him twice. No one had heard from Tony. He was starting to lose it. He'd already snapped at the fellows countless times. They didn't understand, but could tell he was very upset. They hadn't even gone to Cuddy yet. He quickly opened his phone when it rang, sighing with relief when he saw the caller ID. "Tony?" he whispered.

Tony rested his head against the steering wheel. "Greg..." his voice broke, anguish apparent.

House's heart constricted in his chest, "Where are you?" he asked softly. "Tell me where you are. I'll come to you."

"Parking lot," Tony managed. "I don't know..."

"I'm coming, Tony," House assured, already headed for the doors. "I'm coming. Just keep talking to me, okay? Just keep talking." He saw Wilson following out of the corner of his eye, but the other man stayed back a ways.

House found the car pretty easily, especially considering Tony hadn't had it that long. The man had put off getting a new car forever after he'd lost his corvette. He knocked softly on the window before opening the door.

Tony's head shot up, seeing House in the window. Without a word, he climbed out of the car. "I was going to call..."

House wrapped him in his arms, "It's okay, Tony," he whispered. "Gibbs called. He's worried about you, you know. I'm so sorry, Tony. So, so sorry."

Tony sobbed, gripping House tightly.

House saw Wilson approaching slowly. He pulled the phone out of Tony's hand where it was still clenched. He tossed it to Wilson, "It's probably one of the earlier speed dials," he whispered.

Wilson nodded, knowing what House meant. He'd heard the terse, whispered conversations between House and Gibbs. Gibbs was worried. And House was focused on Tony. Which left Wilson to call Gibbs. He figured one was voicemail, so he hit two. It made sense. Tony had known Gibbs longer than House. But he was wrong. Two _was_ House, so Wilson tried three. Jackpot. He put the phone to his ear.

Gibbs practically broke his phone trying to answer it so quickly. He could see the call was from Tony, "Where are you?" he demanded.

Wilson was slightly shocked at Gibbs' gruff tone, but didn't mention it, "Agent Gibbs? It's Dr. Wilson. We met a few weeks ago."

Gibbs remembered, "I remember, Dr. Wilson. Is Tony there?"

Wilson looked over at the embracing couple. "He is, Agent Gibbs. House told me what happened. I'm sorry about Agent Todd," he whispered.

"Listen to me, Dr. Wilson. This is very important. Do not, under any circumstances, let Tony look in a mirror. Or too closely at his clothes," Gibbs was speaking urgently, as if this were a matter of life or death.

Wilson was confused, "Okay. May I ask why?"

"Bloodspray," Gibbs replied after a few moments of silence. "He's covered in her blood. It's all over his face."

Wilson shot another glance at Tony and House. "He was that close?" His voice was tinged with horror.

Gibbs looked down, rubbing his eyes, "Yes. Less than a foot. I was, too."

Wilson nodded, "Oh, God. Agent Gibbs. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson," Gibbs returned earnestly. "When he's feeling up to it, will you have him call me?"

"Of course," Wilson returned. "Bye, Agent Gibbs."

"Bye, Dr. Wilson."

Wilson walked over to House and Wilson, "Get in the car, both of you. I'm taking you home."

House nodded, shooting Wilson a grateful look. He opened the back door of Tony's car and settled Tony in. He shut the door and headed around to the other side of the car.

"Gibbs said for him to avoid mirrors," Wilson reported. "He's still got her blood on him."

House's eyes grew wide, but he nodded, climbing into the backseat next to Tony.

Wilson drove them to House's apartment. He climbed out of the car, leading House and Tony to the door. "Clean him up. I'll order you guys dinner and disappear," he whispered as they entered the apartment.

House shot him a grateful look, "Thanks, Jimmy," he whispered. "Come on, Tony. Let's shower."

Tony allowed himself to be led to the small bathroom. It was a pretty tight fit, but House managed to keep Tony's back to the mirror as the turned on the shower. He could clearly see the flecks of blood on Tony's face and collar. He needed to get them off.

"She's gone, Greg," Tony whispered. "She's gone."

House pulled Tony's tie off slowly, "I know, Tone," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. It'll be okay. I promise, it'll be okay." He threw the tie to the side, unbuttoning Tony's dress shirt deftly and quickly. It was only a matter of minutes before he had Tony completely undressed.

"How can it be okay," Tony returned as House helped him step into the shower.

House sighed, stripping quickly and stepping into the shower, "Just let me take care of you, Tone," he whispered. The hot water would feel good on Tony's muscles, and this way House could get the blood off without Tony realizing it was still there.

* * *

House sat in the back of the church next to Wilson. He could see Tony towards the front of the church, sitting between Abby and Gibbs. McGee was on the other side of Abby, his arm around the young woman. Ducky was on the other side of McGee.

"Why don't you tell him you're here," Wilson whispered.

House looked down, "I just want to be here for him. I don't want to demand that he let me."

Tony noticed House when they were exiting the church. He walked to the other man, flattered that he'd come. "I didn't know you were coming," he whispered.

House gave him a small smile, "Just in case you needed me."

Tony nodded, grasping his hand tightly, "Thank you, Greg," he whispered firmly. "Thank you. Go to the gravesite with me?"

House squeezed Tony's hand, "Of course. We'll follow you. I'm sure Gibbs is expecting you."

"I'd rather ride with you," Tony whispered.

Wilson patted Tony on the back, "I'll tell Agent Gibbs."

Tony shot him a grateful look, "Thanks, James."

Wilson walked slowly towards the other Agent. Gibbs was speaking to Kate's parents so he waited until they'd finished. Gibbs approached him, "Dr. Wilson," he shook Wilson's hand. "I didn't know you and Dr. House were coming." He looked in House and Tony's direction.

Wilson nodded, "House wanted to be here for Tony. They just wanted me to let you know that Tony's going to ride with us to the gravesite. Agent Todd was a great woman. I'm sorry for your loss, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked down, "Thank you, Dr. Wilson. I'll see you there."

Wilson stuck his hands in his pockets, "Is there anything I can do?" he ventured softly. He'd never lost anyone _that_ close to him before. He'd lost countless patients, but never someone as close as Kate had been to the rest of the team.

Gibbs shook his head, "But thanks. I'll see you later, Dr. Wilson."

Wilson nodded, "Agent Gibbs." He watched as Gibbs walked off before returning to House and Tony. "Ready to go?"

House and Tony nodded, following Wilson out of the church.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Tony gets framed for murder...


	6. Frame In

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: This is a set of episode tags. To the NCIS episodes Frame Up and Boxed In.

Unknown Future:  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 6: Frame In  
Chapter Summary: House ends up in DC twice. Neither for fun reasons.

Background: This one takes place at two different times. The first one, set during Frame Up, takes place in November 2005. The second one, set after Boxed In takes place in December 2006. Tony and House have been together three years. Season three NCIS. Season two House.

* * *

Frame Up:  
November 2005

House walked into NCIS headquarters. Once he'd been cleared by security, he asked the guard where he could find Gibbs. He knew it had taken a lot for the other man to call him, and was extremely grateful. They pointed him in a direction, so he nodded and headed that way.

He heard Gibbs before he saw the other man. He was barking orders, and House could see McGee and a woman rushing away. House headed for Gibbs, "Hey, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded at him, "Dr. House. Come with me."

"Where's Tony?" House asked, following Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, "FBI detained him." He led House to the conference room.

House looked at him, "He's innocent."

Gibbs nodded, "I know that. But we have to do things by the book. I've got a friend running the investigation. He'll keep an eye on Tony while we figure this out."

House nodded, "It will be figured out, right?" he asked, softly.

Gibbs sighed, "Yes, Dr. House. We will figure this out." He took a deep breath, "Can you give Tony an alibi for any time after seven Tuesday night?"

House looked at the table, "Only from about 8 to 9. And only over the phone."

Gibbs nodded, "That's what I was afraid of." He opened the door, "Come on. I'll take you to see him."

* * *

Gibbs approached the jail slowly. He'd asked House to stay behind for a minute while he talked to Tony.

"I smelled you coming, Boss. Pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese, right? My favorite. Thanks." Tony took the pizza and began to pace the small enclosure. "I'll save that for later. You know, I've been thinking. I'm a federal prosecutor's dream. 'You do tend to date a lot, don't you, Mister DiNozzo?'" He shrugged at Gibbs, "Or they think that I do. So anyway, 'Yeah. I do tend to date a lot but where does it say that dating, you know, a new girl every week is a crime?' 'No, it's not. But it does speak to your deep-seated psychological problems and commitment issues.'"

Tony looked at him, distressed, "I don't have those anymore. But, again, they don't know that. 'Really? So you're saying my intimacy issues stem from my mother who dressed me as a sailor until I was ten years old?!' 'Maybe! Well, I guess it might explain why you objectify women and treat them as sexual objects. While you're being so forthright and insightful, Mister DiNozzo, why did you sink your teeth into the victim's leg?'" He couldn't bring himself to quit. "'Because I'm angry, and I'm immature and I like control!' 'You have no alibi.' 'Alibi? How can I have an alibi when the murder doesn't even have a time or a date?' 'That's interesting. What about means? Latex glove? Scalpel? You could have gotten these things from ….work. No?' 'Right. Of course. Yes, I ripped a glove at the scene. It seems a little sloppy for a Federal agent who investigates crime scenes but, you know, those are the breaks when you're a homicidal maniac dumping butchered women's remains out in the woods in the middle of the night! Right?!'" There was a long pause as Tony stopped pacing and stepped up to the bars, "I'm not getting out of this one, am I, Boss?"

Gibbs didn't say anything, merely beckoned Tony closer. He lifted the other man's chin with a finger and reached through the bars to give him a gentle headslap.

Tony gave him a small smile, "Thank you, boss," he whispered.

Gibbs nodded, "We're getting you out of here, DiNozzo," he stated. "But until then, I've brought you a visitor." He gestured behind him.

Tony's brow furrowed, "Visitor?"

"Hey, Tone," House whispered, stepping up.

Tony relaxed slightly, gripping the bars, "Greg," he breathed.

House hung his cane on the bars, "How you holding up?" he whispered, resting his hands near Tony's. He knew there were cameras so he didn't risk taking Tony's hand as much as he wanted to.

Tony sighed, "I'm screwed, Greg," he admitted.

House looked into his eyes, "Hey, you didn't do this."

"I know that," Tony returned, looking away, "but that's not what the evidence says."

"You always told me that Goth Girl was the best," House reminded him.

Tony chuckled, as he always did, at the nickname, "She is. But she has to follow the evidence." He paused, looking back into House's eyes, "And all the evidence is pointing to me."

House sighed, "You're innocent, Tone," he whispered. "Something will prove that."

"We need to go, Dr. House," Gibbs informed them from down the hall a ways.

House nodded, not taking his eyes off Tony, "I'm not leaving til this is sorted out, kay?"

Tony gave him a soft smile, "I love you," he whispered so low even House had to fight to hear him.

House gripped the bars tight to keep himself from reaching for Tony. He caught Tony's gaze, "Me, too, Tone. Me, too." He forced himself to let go of the bars and pick up his cane, "I'll see you when you get out of here," he promised.

Tony nodded, "I'll see you, Greg," he returned, stepping away from the bars.

* * *

Boxed In  
January 2006

Gibbs knocked softly on Tony's apartment door. Their joke had gone too far. He'd seen the hurt flash in his senior field agent's eyes before Tony had put the smile back on his face. Tony didn't question a lot of things when it came to his job, but his position? He questioned it all the time. And they'd all screwed up, let him think he didn't matter. But Gibbs most of all. He knocked again, a little harder this time.

"Agent Gibbs," the tall man greeted him coldly. House was staring at him, anger in his eyes.

"Dr. House," Gibbs returned, internally sighing. "Wasn't expecting you to be here."

House shrugged, making no move to let Gibbs into the apartment. "Wasn't expecting to drive out here today, either, so I guess we're even. What do you want?"

Gibbs glanced around, "I'm here to talk to DiNozzo." He took a step into the apartment.

House blocked his path, "No. I don't think you are," he returned. "Go away."

Gibbs was taken aback, "Excuse me?" He glared at the taller man. "I really don't see how this is any of your business, Dr. House." He pushed against the other man, "Get out of my way."

"You don't scare me Agent Gibbs," House laughed, holding his ground. "You might be a former marine, but if you don't leave soon, the anger of a Vietnam Marine's son is going to unleash itself in the form of a cane up your ass." He could tell he had shocked the other man and leaned close, "Be happy he didn't quit and get the hell out of here."

Gibbs regarded the man in front of him carefully. House was like one of those child's toys. You turned the crank and poof, out popped a fist after the spring sprung. House was recoiled so tight, that Gibbs knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if released, there would be permanent damage to his person. The anger was clearly visible. "Fair enough, Dr. House," he whispered. He looked into the other man's eyes, "Tell him I stopped by?"

"Goodbye, Agent Gibbs." The door slammed in his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
House gets shot...


	7. Bullets

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: This is an episode tag. To the House season two finale, No Reason.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 7: Bullets  
Chapter Summary: House gets shot. Tony rushes to Princeton. Cuddy and the Ducklings find out.

Background: This ones takes place in May 2006, just before Gibbs leaves for Mexico. So he's still in this one. Season three NCIS. Season two House.

* * *

Tony pounded his keyboard, trying to find out where his report had gone. His phone began ringing and he picked it up, his focus still mainly on his computer. "DiNozzo."

"Tony?" A vaguely familiar voice asked, but Tony couldn't place it.

He frowned, narrowing his eyes at his computer, _this_ close to pitching it to the floor, "At your service," he quipped, "Who is this?"

"Tony, it's James..."

Tony froze, his computer forgotten. No wonder the voice had sounded so familiar. But James never called him. "Is something wrong, James?" he asked.

Wilson took a deep breath, "It's House, Tony...he...an angry patient..." he trailed off.

Tony felt panic rising. "Greg pisses off patients all the time, James. What happened?"

"He got shot," Wilson whispered. "Twice."

Tony's face drained of all color and he began to shake, "Shot?" he echoed weakly.

"In the stomach and neck," Wilson reported. "He's in surgery. I just..."

Tony shot out of his desk chair, "He's alive?"

"God, I'm sorry, Tony," Wilson returned. "Yes, he's alive. I didn't think...I'm sorry."

"I'm on my way," Tony promised.

"You'll probably be here before he gets out of surgery," Wilson informed him.

"See you in a few hours." He hung up the phone, turning to find three people staring at him. He grabbed his jacket, badge, and gun. "I'm sorry, boss. I've...I got to go."

Tim stood as well, "Is something wrong?"

Tony nodded, fighting tears. "It's Greg. He was shot. I'm really sorry boss. I...I'm really sorry." He pleaded with Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, "Go. Call."

Tony nodded, "Thanks." He took off down the stairs quickly, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

Gibbs and Tim shared a glance as Ziva looked confused, "Who is Greg?" she asked.

* * *

Tony ran into Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, heading directly to the ICU. He ran to the desk, "I'm looking for House." At the woman's confused look, he sighed, "Dr. Greg House. He was shot."

The nurse nodded, quickly getting over the fact that someone had actually come looking for House. "He's still in surgery, sir. You have to be family to go into the ICU."

Tony put his head in his hands, fighting tears. "Can you tell me anything?" he begged.

She shook her head, "You have to be next of kin, sir." She did at least look apologetic.

Tony nodded, "Can I talk to Dr. Wilson?" He was slowly losing it.

She nodded, "I'll have him paged."

Tony was pacing when Wilson appeared moments later. Wilson could see Tony's fear and concern. He'd never been privy to what had brought these two unlikely people together; hadn't even known about their relationship for the first year. But the care, and dare he say it, _love_ the two men had for one another was infallible. "Tony," he whispered.

Tony's eyes shot to Wilson, "James. How...how is he? They...they said they couldn't tell me anything. I'm not family..."

Wilson sighed, "Come on, Tony. He just got out of surgery. They say it went well. I'll take you to him." He took Tony's arm.

Tony sighed, "But what about...I'm not family, James."

Wilson laughed. "Do you want to see him or not?"

"Shutting up now," Tony returned, allowing James to lead him down the hallway.

* * *

Wilson held off Cuddy and the fellows for as long as he could, knowing their reaction to Tony would be shock. He figured House, and Tony, deserved what discretion he could give them. Tony was sleeping when they finally pushed past him into House's room.

Tony's eyes shot open when people entered the room. He pulled his head off the bed and discreetly removed his hand from House's as he looked at the people in the room.

Cuddy froze at the sight of the young, incredibly good looking man sitting next to House's bed. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase shared equal looks of confusion and shock.

Tony smiled shyly at the four people staring at him in shock. "Hi," he whispered.

Wilson pushed past the four people still staring at Tony, "Sorry, Tony," he muttered.

Tony shook his head, "Not your fault James. Bound to happen sooner or later." He stood. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo." He held out his hand.

As one, the four people in front of him looked down at his hand. But no one moved to shake it. Tony lowered it awkwardly. "Okay, look, um, apparently I'm a shock."

Cuddy recovered first, "I apologize, Mr. DiNozzo," she stammered. "We just weren't aware that House had friends. Aside from us..." she still appeared confused, "Wait...House doesn't have any other friends...Who are you?"

Tony frowned, "No offense, but apparently you don't know that much about Greg."

Cuddy bristled. She'd known House for years. Probably knew him better than just about anyone else and certainly longer than anyone else, including Wilson. "Excuse me?"

Wilson sighed, "He's right, Cuddy. Don't question Tony's presence. He's not going away."

"Damn right he's not," came a weak voice from the bed.

Tony turned his attention back to the man in the bed, "Hey, Greg. How you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," House returned, groaning.

Tony winced in sympathy, "Know that feeling," he admitted. "But I'm supposed to get shot. You, on the other hand, are supposed to _treat_ gunshot wounds, not experience them."

House glared at him, "You told me you've never even been close to getting shot," he reminded the other man.

Tony looked away, "Um, yeah, about that..." He grinned, "Everyone lies."

House continued to glare, "We're coming back to this," he warned. He turned to everyone else in the room, "So, where's crazy patient man who shot me?"

"He's under guard down the hallway," Wilson told him as the other four kept staring between House and Tony.

House sighed, "I need more medication before we have this conversation," he muttered.

Cuddy sighed, "Your morphine drip is working," she commented.

"Fine," House growled. "Everyone, meet NCIS special agent Anthony DiNozzo. Tony, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, my boss. And these are my minions Foreman, Cameron, and Chase."

"What's NCIS?" Cuddy asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Chase answered automatically.

Everyone turned as one to stare at him. He shrugged, "Had a run in with them once. Right after I'd moved to the states. Met a decidingly creepy, disarming man named Gibbs."

Tony laughed. Wilson chuckled and even House cracked a smile. "Did he make you think you were guilty," Tony quipped.

"Nearly," Chase returned, shuddering. "You know him?"

Tony nodded, "He's my boss."

Chase paled, nodding slowly. "Right." He unconsciously backed up.

"So you're like a FBI agent?" Cameron asked.

Tony frowned. "No. I'm a Navy cop. Big difference. Mainly when it comes to salary."

"Are you in the navy?" Foreman asked.

Tony laughed, "No. I'm a civilian. Most NCIS agents are."

"So, how do you know House?" Cameron asked.

Tony looked at House. He knew the older man wasn't exactly _out_ to his co-workers. "We met over three years ago," he offered.

House sighed, raising his bed. "That's enough interrogating. Time to leave. Everyone out. Except you, Tony. We need to talk." He grabbed Tony's wrist.

Tony nodded, "I kinda hoped you'd forget about that." But he perched on the bed none the less.

House glared at everyone over Tony's shoulder until the room was empty. He turned back to Tony, "You lied to me?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I thought it was understood I was lying, like when you tell me you aren't in pain." Tony gave House a knowing look.

"How many times?" House demanded to know, deflecting Tony's statement.

Tony shrugged, "Mostly grazes. Shoulder once, right after I'd started in Philly. Same shoulder again not long before we met. Only grazes since then. Arm a few times, chest."

"I don't like the idea of you getting hurt," House muttered.

Tony smiled, "That's why I lie." He ran his finger along House's palm, "I have an excuse, though. You don't. You're a doctor, for heaven's sake. I'm a cop. I expect to get shot at. Damn it, Greg." His voice was shaking now. "When James called and told me you were shot, I thought...I thought you were dead."

House intwined their fingers, "That just makes us even. How do you think I felt when Abby called me last year? You looked a lot worse than I do now, I promise."

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. He knew House was right. "What are we going to tell your collegues?"

"I don't give a damn what they know. How long do you get to stay?" House asked.

Tony shrugged, "I haven't called Gibbs. I have plenty of vacation time saved up. I can stay as long as I want." He looked at House, "Or as long as you want me to."

House nodded, "And if I want forever?"

Tony's eyes sparkled. "You've already got me forever. Just because we work in two different places doesn't mean I'm not yours."

"There's something I want to show you when I get out of here," House whispered.

Tony nodded, "We can do that."

* * *

"You're dating House?" Cameron asked in disbelief.

Tony smiled, amused at her disbelief. "Yes," he stated plainly. He addressed the four people standing in front of him. "Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"He's a bastard."

"He's bitter."

"He's miserable."

Their answers were rapid firing. Only Chase remained silent. Tony's smile faded. He held up his hands, "Okay. I get it. You don't like him. _I _do. And frankly, that's all that matters." His phone rang and he pulled it out. "DiNozzo," he answered, headed back to House's room.

"Tony, it's Abby. How's House?"

Tony smiled, "He's getting better. Hoping to be released tomorrow."

"Then I'm right in time," she returned, and Tony not only heard the voice in his ear, but also from behind him. He grinned, turning. "Hey, Abs," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bossman was going to come, but didn't know how House would take that, so here I am. Is he okay?" She bypassed the four people staring at her, looking at Tony, "What's with the crowd," she whispered when she'd reached him.

Tony sighed, "They're having a hard time believing that Greg and I are actually dating. They've looked like that for days. James assures me it's not how they normally are." He led Abby to them. "Everyone, this is Abigail Scuito. She works for NCIS. Abs, Drs. Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, and Cameron."

Abby approached Chase, "I know you."

Chase paled, backing up, "No...no you don't."

Tony pulled Abby's arm, "Leave him alone, Abs. He had a bad run in with Gibbs."

Abby nodded, patting his arm sympathetically, "Sorry, doc." She turned back to Tony, "Where's House? I brought him some stuff."

Tony groaned, "You're going to get caught one day," he hissed as he led her down the hall, "and then you're going to get us in trouble."

Abby shrugged, "He likes it." She followed Tony into House's room, vaguely aware that the four people had followed them. She grinned, "Cripple!" She ran to the bed and perched herself on it.

House grinned, "Goth Girl!" he returned. "What brings you to my humble hospital?"

"Had to see it for myself," she informed him. She leaned down to his ear, "I thought Gibbs was the only person alive who could make people want to shoot him."

House laughed. "You have no idea."

* * *

Tony sat next to House's bed; Wilson had taken Abby to stay at his place for the night. "You're getting released tomorrow. Excited?"

House sighed, looking away, "Not really," he admitted.

Tony frowned, moving to sit on the bed, "Why not?"

House shrugged, still not looking at him, "The sooner I get released, the sooner you're going to have to leave." Then his eyes lit up, "Can I show you what I wanted to tomorrow?"

Tony nodded, "Abby will still be here, if you don't mind her coming." He gave House a chaste kiss on the lips, "I'm here for at least another week," he promised.

House smiled softly, running a hand through Tony's hair, "Goth Girl can come."

"Why do your fellows and your boss have trouble believing that we're together?" Tony asked. He looked down, frowning.

House sighed, lifting his chin, "It's nothing against you," he promised. "Look at yourself in the mirror, Tony, and then look at me. We don't go together. You're...gorgeous, funny, sexy as hell. And I'm...me. Misanthropic crippled drug addict who's ten years older than you. This is why I didn't want you to meet them. I knew they'd spark these...insecurities."

Tony cut House off with a kiss, peppering his jawline with small nips between words, "You're stunningly hot, breathtakingly sexy, loving, loyal, everything I want." He pulled back to look House in the eye, "They're not prodding insecurities, I was just wondering. I thought...I thought they didn't think I was good enough for you," he finished in a whisper, looking away.

House tugged on Tony's hand, "Just the opposite," he returned once Tony was looking him, "They don't think I'm good enough for you." He smiled, "I don't want to talk about them anymore. Lay with me, Tony."

* * *

Tony stopped the car when House told him to, frowning at their destination. "Greg, what are we doing in Newark, Delaware?"

House smiled, "Come on." He struggled to get out of the car. Tony quickly walked around to help him, but Abby got there first. House winced.

Tony sighed, "We could have done this tomorrow," he stated. "I didn't know we were driving halfway to DC."

House stood straight, relieving Abby of his weight. "Precisely." He walked to the house in front of him, pulling out a key. "You know me. I don't spend money that often. I make ridiculous amounts, the majority of which go into savings. I buy things, and I always pay cash. That way I'm not invested in anything." He unlocked the door, leading Tony and Abby inside.

They followed him, "I'm still confused, Greg. Whose house is this?"

House stopped in the middle of the small living room. "Ours." He held up his hands, "This is my first investment." He walked to Tony, shooting a look at Abby. She disappeared and House smiled, turning his attention back to Tony. "Actually, this is my _second_ investment. Cause, I'm _completely_ invested in you." He wrapped his arms around Tony.

Tony hugged him back, totally in shock, "Greg..."

House pulled back, "I know it's impractical, I know it's stupid, but I want _this_, Tony. I'm tired of long distance, tired of just phone calls and stolen weekends. Over three years we've been doing that." He leaned close to Tony's ear, "I'm tired of going to bed alone most nights."

Tony nodded, "Me, too, Greg. Me, too. But wouldn't it be easier if I just moved closer to Princeton?"

House shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of making you leave a job you love."

"So you would drive almost two hours to work _everyday_ just to live with me? For _me_?" Tony was in disbelief.

House chuckled, "Yes." He kissed Tony softly, "What do you say?"

Tony smiled, "I say yes."

House nodded, "Now, like I said, I know it's impractical. I mean, you get cases that go to all hours of the night. I have patients that do the same thing..."

Tony nodded, "I know. We'll make it work," he promised. He was grinning like a little kid, "Give me a tour?"

House smiled, "Thank you, Tony," he whispered earnestly. "Come on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Jeanne... Gibbs' return...


	8. Gibbs' Hiatus

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: Part of this is an epidode tag tothe NCIS episode Singled Out. The first part deals with the Jeanne fiasco. To be honest, I was going to leave this fiasco out, but then a couple of you mentioned what I was going to do with Jeanne in your reviews, so I had to do something.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 8: Gibbs' Hiatus  
Chapter Summary: Gibbs leaves. Jeanne is mentioned. Gibbs returned.

Background: This one takes place at two different times. This first part takes place around June 2006, after Gibbs has left for Mexico. The second one takes place after he gets back, September 2006. Season four NCIS. Season three House.

* * *

Tony sat in Jenny's office, dead on his feet. "Gibbs coming back yet?" He hadn't been able to get home in almost three days and he kind of hoped that this meeting was Jenny telling him Gibbs was returning.

Jenny regarded him over her glasses, "I've had no contact with Jethro. How's the team doing?"

Tony shrugged, "We're fine. Solve rate hasn't changed, which I'm quite proud of." He grinned, trying to cover his fatigue. The last thing he wanted was for Jenny to take the team from him.

Jenny nodded, "I need you for a special assignment, Agent DiNozzo. I trust you've heard of La Grenouille?" She handed him a file.

Tony nodded, "The frog," he confirmed. "Of course I have."

Jenny nodded, "The young lady pictured there is La Grenouille's daughter, Jeanne Benoit. She's a doctor here in DC."

Tony looked at the picture, "She's pretty."

Jenny smiled, "I'm glad you think so." She took a deep breath, "I want you to get to know her. Get close to her."

Tony brought startled eyes to Jenny, "You want me to what?"

Jenny nodded, "I want you to date her. You seem to be her type. She's your type." She handed Tony another file, "You're Anthony DiNardo, film teacher at the University."

"Let me get this straight," Tony began, "You want me to seduce this woman. In hopes that it will lead to her father?"

Jenny tilted her head to the side, "Yes."

Tony closed the files, placing them back on Jenny's desk, "No."

Jenny's eyebrows rose towards her hairline. "No?" She repeated.

Tony stood, "I...can't, Director," he admitted, wondering how he could put this that wouldn't lead to him divulging information that he didn't want her to know. He gave her a look, "It would be...impossible to explain." And House wouldn't want to hear the explanation anyway.

Jenny gave him an odd look, "Explain? Explain to who?"

Tony shoved his hands into his pockets, "Someone very important to me," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Director, but I can't. Thank you for considering me, though. That you think I could pull this off is...nice. But I'm not your man." He walked to the door.

Jenny couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "Tony," she called. He paused at the door, but didn't turn. "Congratulations."

Tony shot her a grateful look over his shoulder, "Thanks, Director. I'll see you Monday."

* * *

Tony had almost gotten used to Gibbs being gone when the older man showed up back at work. He walked in to find all of his stuff moved back to his desk. "Morning boss," he greeted, "You back?"

"I'm back," Gibbs returned. "Went to your apartment last night," he commented lightly. "Scared the crap out of some old lady."

Tony chuckled, sitting down at his desk, "That would be Ms. Gunderson. You shouldn't do that to old women boss."

Gibbs nodded, "So, why is Ms. Gunderson living with you?"

Tony shook his head, "She doesn't. I don't live there anymore," he said softly, looking up at Gibbs. "You missed a lot, Gibbs," he whispered.

Gibbs cocked his head, "Why don't you live there?"

Tony shrugged, "Moved."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "Moved where?"

Tim walked into the office, giving Gibbs a startled gaze, "Um, hey boss."

"McGee," Gibbs greeted. "Tony was about to tell me where he moved."

Tim looked up sharply, "He was, was he?" He backtracked away from his desk, "In that case, I need to go talk to Abby." He spotted Ziva coming in, "Ziva, we need to go and talk to Abby."

Ziva looked confused, but heeded Tim's wishes.

Tony glared at them, "Thanks _so_ much McGee," he yelled at them. He looked back at Gibbs, "I moved a good ways away, boss," he admitted. "So, no more calling in the middle of the night and expecting me to be there in twenty minutes."

Gibbs gave Tony an odd look, "You moved outside the city?"

"Newark," Tony admitted.

Gibbs stood, "Delaware?!" he returned in disbelief.

Tony nodded, "With Greg."

"That's two hours away!" Gibbs couldn't believe this. "What if there's an emergency? What if..."

"You've been gone four months, Gibbs. I've been living with Greg for that long. Our solve rate hasn't changed. It works fine," Tony seethed.

Gibbs gaped at Tony, "Two hours, Tony," he reminded the younger man. "That's not accepta..."

Tony laughed, "Not acceptable?" He walked to Gibbs. "Not acceptable? To who? You? I've got news for you, Gibbs. It'd better _become_ acceptable, because it's not going to change. So, tell me, _boss_, is this going to be a problem, or do I need to start job hunting?"

"You'd quit? Over this? Over _him_?" Gibbs couldn't believe his ears.

Tony's eyes narrowed and he saw red, "I'm this close right now. Stop insulting him. I don't know why you can't understand this. Greg, to me, he's like...Shannon was to you. You don't question it, you take it. And you keep it, hold onto it. Are you telling me that you wouldn't do _anything_ to get them back? I'm almost 40 years old and I'm settling down. You can't stop me. So, if it's going to be a problem, tell me now."

Gibbs glared at Tony for a long time, "Not a problem, DiNozzo," he finally whispered.

Tony nodded once, decisively, "Good." He walked over to his desk, shaking with rage. His phone rang and he snatched it up, "DiNozzo."

"The director wants to see you, Agent DiNozzo," a voice answered.

"On my way," Tony replied. He stood up, headed for the director's office. He ignored Gibbs curious look and walked up the stairs. He smiled at Jenny's secretary before walking into the director's office. "You wanted to see me, Director."

Jenny nodded, "I have an opportunity for you, Agent DiNozzo," she returned, handing him a file.

Tony was confused, "What kind of opportunity, Director?" He opened the file.

"Lead your own team. In Rota." Jenny smiled at him

Tony snapped the file shut, "Thanks. But no thanks." He stood, handing the file back to her.

Jenny sighed, "You're turning this down? Because of what? Because Gibbs came back?"

Tony shook his head, "My decision has absolutely nothing to do with Gibbs," he assured. "And everything to do with me."

Jenny regarded him carefully, "If there was a team here..."

"I would take it," Tony told her honestly.

She smiled at him, "When you told me you were dating someone, when you entered your change of address, I didn't press, because it didn't become a problem. Something's keeping you here. Whatever it is, hold onto it."

Tony smiled, "I intend to, Jenny, I intend to." He walked from the office, still smiling.

* * *

"McGee," Gibbs hissed, "What the hell happened while I was gone?" Tony was still in his meeting with the director and Ziva was still in forensics with Abby. He and McGee were alone in the room.

"Tony moved," Tim stated shortly.

"I heard," Gibbs returned, "When did that happen?"

"While you were gone," Tim returned.

Gibbs glared, "McGee," He returned testily. He leaned over the younger agent's desk.

Tim sighed, "Not long after you left. I think they'd been planning it since House was shot."

"And the director accepted it?" Gibbs questioned.

"She pulled me in. Asked about it. I told her the truth," Tim replied. Gibbs raised his eyebrows as Tim continued, "I told her that if she pushed it, he'd just quit."

Gibbs faltered, his eyes widening. "Quit?" he echoed.

Tim nodded, "The only reason he hasn't quit yet is because House hasn't asked him to."

Gibbs stared, "What? Tony would quit if he asked? You really think that?" He didn't believe it. It couldn't be that serious, could it?

"Yeah. I do. Because it's true. Come on. It's still almost two hours away. And that's halfway between where they both work. Did you really not see this coming? And he would. If House asked. And I'm pretty sure House would to. If Tony asked. It is serious, Gibbs, and the sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be."

"He's right, you know," a soft voice came from behind Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around, "Tony. You're serious?"

Tony nodded, "Yes. You need to know that if the day ever comes and he does ask me, I would quit. And I like to think he would as well."

"Tony..." Gibbs stared at him in disbelief.

"Rest assured, though," Tony grinned, "That day is not today. Today, we have work to do."

"But..."

"Drop it Gibbs," Tim warned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Tritter...


	9. Tritter

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: This is an tag to a number of House episodes. Mainly, it's all about Tritter, so it covers the House episodes that have Tritter in them. This one skips around a lot, just to warn you. On the plus side, you get to find out how Tony and House met.

Unknown Future:  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 9: Tritter  
Chapter Summary: Tony finds out about Tritter. House has an important question to ask Tony.

Background: This one follows the House Tritter arc. It goes from Thanksgiving 2006 to Christmas 2006. House doesn't overdose in this story. Mainly because, even though I don't write it, I don't think he'd be alone on Christmas. Which means he wouldn't get the opportunity to overdose. Season four NCIS. Season three House.

* * *

Tony approached Gibbs, "Boss, um, Greg and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for Thanksgiving. James is coming. Abby. I invited Ducky and McGee, too. Greg invited some of the people he works with, or well, James did, I'm sure. So, want to come?"

Gibbs looked up at him, "You're inviting me to spend Thanksgiving with you?"

Tony looked away, "If you don't want to come..."

Gibbs shook his head, "I'll come."

* * *

Gibbs knocked softly on the door of Tony's house. It was a nice house. Well-kept. Appeared neat. It was opened from the inside by the man he'd only met a handful of times. "Hello, Dr. House."

"Agent Gibbs," House greeted. He stepped back, "Come in. Tony's in the kitchen."

"How are you?" Gibbs asked, politely.

"Good. Good. You?" House led Gibbs into the living room.

Gibbs nodded, "Can't complain." He looked around, "This is a nice house."

House shrugged, "Tony likes to fix it up. Jimmy helps him." He sighed, "Tony told me you didn't take it to well."

Gibbs didn't look at him, "Came as a shock. It's pretty far away."

"You're in love with him," House whispered.

Gibbs' eyes shot to his, "I'm not..."

House chuckled, "I understand. I'm not going to get mad at you. I'm just going to warn you. Don't push the fact that he lives here. He loves his job, but..."

"He loves you more, I know." He looked at House closely. "He's happy, Dr. House. That's all that matters to me."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs," House responded.

Tony walked into the living room, grinning. "Hey, boss," he greeted, walking to Greg, "James says he's going to burn down the kitchen if you don't get in there."

"Jimmy, don't you dare!" House shrieked, heading towards the kitchen as fast as he could.

Gibbs and Tony watched him go, "What happened to his leg?" Gibbs asked. It was something he'd wanted to know for years.

Tony shook his head, "Greg doesn't talk about that."

"You don't know?" Gibbs asked.

"I do," Tony corrected, "But it's not something he's going to want you to know." He turned, grinning at Gibbs, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, if Greg and James refrain from killing each other. Game's on if you want to watch."

"TONY!!" Wilson's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Tony froze at the tone, heading quickly for the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

James was staring at something in the box on top of the refrigerator. Tony sighed, "Leave it alone, James," he insisted.

"Do you know how much trouble he's in?! Get rid of this!" Wilson thrust the box in Tony's direction.

Tony took it reflexively, staring in confusion at Wilson, "What are you talking about, James?"

Wilson's eyes went from Tony's confused look to House's downcast glance, "You didn't _tell_ him? How could you not _tell_ him? He's a _cop_, House. Do you have any idea how much trouble he could get in?"

Tony was looking between them. "Greg?" he questioned in a low voice.

House sighed, walking to Tony, "Let's talk," he whispered. He took the box from Tony and set it on the table. "Wilson, when Goth girl and Cuddy get here, play nice." He led Tony to the back yard.

Tony waited until the door was closed behind them before speaking, "What's going on Greg? What trouble are you in?"

House took a deep breath, "I screwed up, Tony. I didn't want to tell you because it involves me breaking the law."

Tony collapsed onto the back stairs, "Oh God. No."

House sighed, sitting next to him, "I pissed off a clinic patient last month. He turned out to be a detective on the police force. He thinks I'm an addict who's a danger to society."

Tony had his head in his hands, "Where does the law breaking come in?" he whispered.

"He believes I'm getting the pills illegally," House admitted.

Tony's eyes shot to House, "And you are?" he demanded.

"Not all the time," House returned.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Consequences, Greg? How far could he take this?"

"Depends. If he can prove I'm getting them illegally, I could lose my medical license. Ten years in prison." House put an arm around Tony's shoulder.

Tony flinched, "And if he can't?"

House withdrew his hand, "Then he wants to prove I'm trafficking them."

Tony looked at the stairs between his knees. "Today, we're going to pretend this didn't happen. We're going to have a nice Thanksgiving." He took a deep breath, "_However_, tomorrow, I want every pill _out_ of this house. Every pill, every syringe. No hint of drugs anywhere except for the bottle _currently_ prescribed. We're not giving him the chance to even think you're trafficking vicodin, got it?"

House sighed, "I need the pills."

"You need to _be_ _here_," Tony returned fiercely. "I...I...out of the house, Greg. I mean it." He stood up, walking around to the front of the house.

House followed him with his eyes, hearing the back door open. He looked up, expecting to see Wilson, surprised to find Gibbs there. "Not really in the mood, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded, "Then I'll cut to the chase. If you do anything that could possibly harm his career..."

"I will go to jail before I let this effect Tony in any way." House rested his head on his cane. "You ever screwed up before, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs sat down next to House on the steps. "A few times. Been married four times. I've screwed up a lot, actually."

House looked at him, "How do you fix it?"

Gibbs looked at his hands, "That's the part I wasn't too good at. Hence, being married four times."

House nodded, "I've never been good at it either. I knew I should have told him, but I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. I...I don't know what to do."

Gibbs sighed, "Tell him that. The last time I didn't tell someone how I felt..." he paused, looking at the ground briefly before looking back at House, "well, he fell for you."

House looked carefully at him before nodding slowly, "Thanks, Agent Gibbs."

* * *

House found Tony sitting on the edge of their bed, his head in his hands. "Everyone's settled in. Gibbs is on the couch, Wilson in the study. Abby, for some weird reason is in the basement, and Cuddy's in the spare room."

Tony nodded slowly, "That's good."

House sat next to Tony, "I'll get rid of all the pills. The vicodin, the morphine. I'm...I'm really fucking sorry, Tony."

"I know," Tony admitted, "I just...damn it, Greg." Tears choked his voice.

House tentatively wrapped his arms around Tony, "Please don't cry," he whispered. "I'll fix it. I promise. I...I love you."

Tony looked at him, startled. "You choose _now_ to say those words for the first time?"

House sighed, "You know I love you. I screwed up, Tony. I want to make it up to you."

Tony broke out of House's hold, "I've waited four _years _to hear those words from you, Greg. _Four_ years. This was _not_ the scenario that I had in mind."

House slid off the bed onto his knees, "How about this?" He positioned himself between Tony's knees, "I have loved you Anthony Michael DiNozzo, since I first laid eyes on you..."

Tony took pity on him, "Get up before you hurt yourself," he muttered.

House shook his head, "Listen," he demanded, "And I will love you forever. Now, I know I screwed up. Not only did I do something incredibly stupid, but I kept it from you. And I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll do everything in my power to fix it." He took Tony's hands in his, "Just...please don't cry...and don't leave me."

Tony sighed, "I'm not going anywhere," he assured. "Get back up here. You're going to hurt yourself."

House shook his head again, "One more thing I need to ask you," he whispered. "And just so you know, I wanted to do this today anyway. Don't want to put it off..."

"Is something else wrong?" Tony asked, frowning.

House chuckled, "Nothing." He reached into his pocket, "I love you, Tony," he whispered. "Marry me?"

Tony gasped. "You're serious?" He paused for a moment, "You are, you're really serious."

House opened the ring box in his hand, "Very," he whispered. "What do you say?"

Tony smiled softly, cupping House's cheek, "Yes, Greg. Yes."

House grinned, shifting to sit on the bed. He pulled Tony into a kiss, mapping the younger man's mouth thoroughly.

* * *

"How did you and Dr. House meet?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly.

Tony chuckled lightly, sticking his hands in his pockets, "A little over four years ago, Greg came to DC for some kind of medical conference. It was one of those times when my apartment was messed up. We ended up staying in the same hotel."

Gibbs couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the tenderness on his senior agent's face. He could see that Tony was remembering that day. "So, what happened?"

Tony smiled, "We met in the bar. We'd just wrapped up a bad case, the Collin's murders. October 2002," he could see his boss's nod.

"I didn't know you were staying in a hotel then," Gibbs commented.

Tony shrugged, "Didn't know you that well." He took a deep breath, "Anyway, so I was depressed, drowning my sorrows. One of the few times I've been completely wasted since college. You know I don't drink. So, anyway, I happen to look over at the man next to me. He looked nearly as depressed as I did. I introduced myself; he told me he was an astronaut or something like that."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows; "Astronaut?"

Tony nodded, "I pointed out that he couldn't have been an astronaut given he had a cane. And I firmly believe that's the reason he talked to me."

"Why?" Gibbs was confused.

Tony shrugged, "I asked no more questions about the cane. Just accepted it. Didn't ask why he limped, why he popped pills. Just about him." He smiled, "He cracked eventually, partially due to the alcohol. We talked for hours, until the bar closed. Then we ended up in my room. He was sharing his with a colleague."

"I thought it would just be a one night stand to tell the truth, but he surprised me. He was still there in the morning. We had a quick breakfast before I had to be at work and he had to fly out. And we exchanged addresses and phone numbers."

"That's it?" Gibbs asked. "You started a relationship based on one night?"

Tony laughed, "No. It was very casual for the first year. Every few weeks, I'd drive up there, he'd drive down here. It was solely based on sex for a while." He got a far off look in his eye, "But then things started to change."

"The phone calls we used to make merely to say we were coming turned into nightly rituals. And they could last hours. The quick weekends that used to be about sex turned into nearly every weekend. And it wasn't just about sex anymore."

"We'd been 'dating' a little over a year when the Winthrop case happened," Tony admitted, his face darkening. "You remember, you were pissed that I'd not only checked myself out of the hospital, but that I'd disappeared."

Gibbs nodded, "I remember, DiNozzo," he said softly.

Tony nodded, "When I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the only place I wanted to be was with Greg, I knew it had gotten serious. I didn't want to be anywhere else, run to anyone else, or be held by anyone else. That's when I knew I was in love."

Gibbs smiled, "When did you realize he was as serious about you?"

Tony smiled, "That same visit." He sat down on the front porch of the house. "I showed up in the middle of the night. All beat up. Greg didn't question it, just took me in, checked out all of my injuries and put me to bed. But I knew for sure he was serious about us the next day. He was almost as pissed as you that I'd checked myself out of the hospital. Then James came over. He was worried about Greg, since Greg hadn't gone to work that day. And Greg didn't hesitate when he explained who I was. Didn't lie. Didn't avoid the question. Stated confidently that I was his and that I was here to stay."

"I remember smiling through the pain. I remember James' shock. And I remember Greg's face when he realized every word he'd said was true. And I knew we'd both realized. And that it scared the crap out of both of us." He looked up at Gibbs, who was still standing in front of him, "But we didn't run. We held on. And here we are."

"That's good, Tony," Gibbs whispered.

Tony nodded, "How 'bout you, boss," he returned, "How'd you meet Shannon?"

Gibbs looked anywhere but at Tony, "The day I left home for the marines," he admitted. "She was leaving, too. We were catching the same bus." He chuckled, "She asked if I was a lumberjack," he remembered.

"A lumberjack?" Tony echoed.

Gibbs nodded, "It was one of her rules," he knew Tony would get the connection, "Never sit next to a lumberjack. I asked her if she had other rules and she informed me that you need a rule for everything."

Tony smiled, "I've wondered where the rules came from," he admitted, "ever since Atlas."

Gibbs nodded, "Now you know."

* * *

Tony answered the door, rubbing his eyes, "What do you want? I don't get too many days off."

Tritter froze for half a second, "Detective Tritter. I have a warrant..."

Tony smiled, blocking his entrance, "That's only valid in the state of New Jersey, I'm sure. We're in Delaware, Detective. Try again."

Tritter froze, "This is the residence of Dr. Greg House, is it not? Who are you?"

Tony sighed, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Greg told me you might stop by. Get a valid Delaware warrant and I might let you in."

"You're a cop?" Tritter asked.

Tony nodded, "Here, I'll make you a deal. You have my permission to search the house. There's nothing here. _However_, everything you touch will be the same when you leave as it was when you got here."

Tritter nodded, "Thank you, Agent Dinozzo. We'll be brief."

As the officers searched the house, Tritter made small talk with Tony, "How do you know Dr. House, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony shrugged, keeping an eye on the men searching his house. He wouldn't have allowed it except for the fact that that would make House look bad if he didn't. "We live together, Detective Tritter. You do the math."

"How long?" Tritter asked.

"Lived here for almost a year. Been dating over four. Look, detective, I know Greg can be an asshole. And I have no doubt that he was one to you. But he's not going to risk losing his medical license over drugs. He loves his job too much." Tony poured himself come coffee.

Tritter helped himself to some, "If I find out you're helping him or covering up for him in any way, I'll take you down with him. Along with Dr. Wilson." He raised the mug in a toast to Tony, "Have a good day, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony nodded, smiling, "You too, Detective. Oh, and just so you know: I love my job too much too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
House's electrocution...


	10. Going to the Chapel

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: I know I said that House's electroction was next, but I lied. I forgot about this part. The electrocution will be next, though, I promise. This chapter is about how everyone finds out about House and Tony's marriage. Also, at this point in NCIS, I still didn't trust Ziva not to be the director's confidant, which is why she knows nothing about House. Don't worry, she'll be told eventually.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 10: Going to the Chapel  
Chapter Summary: Everyone finds out about Tony's marriage. Gibbs and Tony have a conversation about Ziva.

Background: This is not an episode tag, merely a continuation of House proposing to Tony in the previous chapter. I didn't write the wedding because I wanted you to imagine whatever you wanted. This is a chapter about the teams finding out. January 2006. Season four NCIS. Season three House.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, grinning, "Morning, Zeeva," he greeted.

Ziva looked at him speculatively, "You are different," she stated, standing and walking to him.

Tony nodded, "I had a really good vacation," he admitted. He had no doubt in his mind she would eventually figure it out and had a feeling later would not be better. After all, he had no intention of taking off the ring, so they would know anyway. She just wouldn't know who.

Ziva regarded him carefully, taking in his relaxed state of content. Then she saw his left hand and her jaw dropped open. She reached for it.

Tim walked to his desk, "How was your vacation, Tony?"

"He got _married_," Ziva whispered in awe, holding Tony's hand in hers, staring at the ring. "Platinum. Nice."

Tim caught Tony's eyes, raising his eyebrows. He'd known Tony and House were serious, had even been one of the few that knew House had proposed, but hadn't a clue they were getting married this soon.

Tony nodded at Tim before looking at Ziva, "Yes," he stated simply, "I got married."

"Did you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk.

Tony nodded, "Last week," he clarified.

Gibbs gave him a long look before smiling softly, "Good for you," he returned.

Ziva smirked, "We'll have to throw you and your new wife a celebration," she said, grinning.

Tony paled, "Um, well..."

"Ziva," Gibbs interrupted, "Where's your report?" he was flipping through his email, not finding it.

Ziva was sufficiently distracted, walking to Gibbs' desk, "I e-mailed it to you." She caught his look, "I will do so again," she stated, going to her desk.

Tony caught Gibbs eye, 'Thank you,' he mouthed.

Gibbs nodded his welcome.

* * *

Foreman dropped into a chair at the table Cameron and Chase were sitting at in the hospital cafeteria. "House has been a good mood ever since he got back," he muttered. "It's unnerving."

Cameron shrugged, "He's been on vacation for a week. If that doesn't put him in a good mood, I don't know what will."

Chase looked at Foreman while Cameron was focused on her food. He held up his left hand, pointing to his ring finger, mouthing, 'Ring' to the other man.

Foreman raised his eyebrows, confused. 'Cameron? You?' he mouthed back, gesturing discreetly to the woman next to him. He assumed Chase meant he was buying Cameron a ring.

Chase shook his head frantically, 'House.'

Foreman shook his head. "No way." In his complete shock, he didn't realize he'd spoken aloud.

Cameron looked up, "What?"

"Saw it myself," Chase informed him.

"No way," Foreman repeated, completely ignoring Cameron.

Cameron frowned at them, "What are you guys talking about?"

Foreman was looking around, spotting House sitting with Wilson at a nearby table. He caught a glimpse of House's left hand and turned back to face Chase. "I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?" Cameron turned to follow his gaze. She frowned, "It's just House. What's the big..." she cut herself off, "Is he wearing a wedding ring?" She turned back to face the two men.

* * *

"How will you explain this to the Director," Gibbs asked nonchalantly while they were walking around the park, looking for their suspect. Tim and Ziva were following up on another lead.

Tony shot him a questioning look.

Gibbs smiled, "I know the reason you haven't told Ziva is because you don't want the Director to find out, so what are you going to do? There's paperwork. Next of kin. Emergency contact. Life Insurance. Pension. Those types of things."

Tony smiled at Gibbs' concern, "That paperwork already has Greg's name on it," he admitted.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "It does?"

Tony nodded, "When I first started at NCIS, I didn't really have any friends or family, so I...I put your name for all those things. Morrow told me he would let it slide, but that I needed to find someone I didn't work with to put. I told him I would take care of it."

Gibbs was shocked, "You put my name?"

Tony shrugged, "Didn't know who else to put. It wasn't until two months after Greg and I met that Morrow called me into his office. He wasn't happy that I'd neglected to do what I'd told him I would. He said having you listed would do no good. I needed a different emergency contact. And I needed to pick a life insurance beneficiary. I put Greg. Didn't have anyone else to put. Figured I'd just change it if Greg and I broke up."

Gibbs nodded, and they walked in silence for a few minutes, looking for their suspect. Then Gibbs spoke again, "I don't think Ziva would tell the director, you know? If you told her."

Tony nodded, "I've been thinking about that," he admitted, "but I don't think I'm ready to take that chance."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
House electrocution really is next, I promise...


	11. Electrocution

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: House's electrocution. Episode tag to the House episode 97 seconds.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 11: Electrocution  
Chapter Summary: House electrocutes himself. Tony gets mad.

Background: This is an episode tag. Tony's reaction to House's electrocution. He is not impressed. Season five NCIS. Season four House. October 2007. They've been together five years.

* * *

Tony picked up the phone, "DiNozzo."

"Tony, it's James..." Wilson's voice was strained.

Tony put his head in his hands. "What happened?"

"Your idiot husband has decided to electrocute himself." Wilson sounded pissed.

"_What_?" Tony was in shock, "Is he okay?"

"He'll live. Not awake yet, but should be soon. I've been calling you all night." Wilson informed him.

Tony was confused, "You have?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, seeing it wasn't on, "My phone seems to have turned itself off. I talked to him last night. Said he had a patient and was probably going to be staying at the hospital."

Wilson nodded, "Yah, and then he stuck a knife in a socket," he grumbled.

Tony froze; when Wilson had said House had electrocuted himself, he'd assumed it was an accident. To find out House had done it on purpose... "He did what?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Wilson didn't notice Tony's forced tone, "He stuck a pocket knife into a socket," he repeated.

Tony nodded, decisively. "I'm in the middle of a case, James. I'll call you later."

Wilson froze, "You're not coming here?"

"After I wrap up this case, maybe," Tony relented. When he'd managed to calm down some.

Wilson hadn't expected this, "What do you want me to tell him?"

Tony clenched his teeth together, "Tell him he's an _idiot_. A _moron_. You can elaborate if you'd like. I'll call you later." He hung up the phone, taking a deep breath. He shook his head to clear all thoughts of Greg from it. Greg was in a hospital. He would be fine. Or he would be fine until Tony got his hands on him; of all the stupid things...

"Problem, Tony?" Tim asked softly, walking to Tony's desk. He was concerned about the anger on his partner's face.

Tony shook his head, smiling at Tim, "No problem. Where we at?"

* * *

"You're an idiot," Wilson stated bluntly. "You nearly killed yourself."

House let out a sharp breath, "That was the whole idea."

"You wanted to kill yourself?"

"I wanted to _nearly _kill myself," House paused to take a shaky breath. "Is he better?"

Wilson sighed, House was changing the subject. "No, but he doesn't have cancer. We think it might be eosinophilic pneumonia. Maybe you didn't want to _die_, but you didn't care if you lived."

"You insisted that I needed to see it for myself." Wilson sighed. "Was he discharged?"

"No, he's dying. You've already had two near death experiences!"

"Not that guy, the guy..the guy in the car accident. With the knife," Damn, he was having trouble breathing. "I need..I need to talk to him."

Wilson was confused, "He died almost an hour ago." House looked at him. "Apparently it's bad to electrocute yourself within days of suffering massive internal injuries." House didn't say anything so he continued. "Why, what did you need to talk to him? Did you..see something?"

"The eosinophilic pneumonia."

"House? What did you see?"

"Nothing," damn the pain was coming back. "Whose idea was that?"

"Brendon? Nothing you don't want to talk about or nothing you don't..."

"Which one's Brendon? Is he the ridiculously old guy?"

"House! You've got to talk about this."

House lifted his hand and started at it; it was tingling. Huh. "If it was aggressive enough, it might have gotten passed the string of steroids. Start him on cyclophosolide."

"I already did. Talk to me!" Wilson was becoming angry and exasperated.

House looked around. Something, or someone, was missing, "How long have I been out?"

Wilson sighed; he knew the older man was looking for Tony. "Almost 12 hours," he whispered.

House's eyes shot to Wilson, drawn by the tone. And then he knew, "He's not coming," he stated.

"He said he'd be here later tonight. He was in the middle of a case," Wilson explained.

House shook his head, "What did you tell him?"

"That your idiotic self stuck a knife in a socket," Wilson returned, anger hinting in his voice.

House nodded, "What did he say?"

Wilson took a deep breath, "He said you were an idiot," he admitted.

House held out his hand, "Give me your phone."

* * *

Gibbs approached Tony nonchalantly, "House called me."

Tony didn't even look up, "Did he? Been calling me, too."

Gibbs sighed, "You know you want to see him. Go."

Tony shook his head, "Nope. Don't want to see him."

Gibbs looked Tony in the eye, "He called _me_. Not Wilson. House. You know what it took for him to do that."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I do. And it was probably a hell of a lot more than it took for him to stick a damn pocket knife in a socket. I _don't_ want to see him."

Gibbs raised his hands in defeat, "Fine. Fair enough." He let it drop.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Tony strolled through the doors of PPTH. He headed for the room number Wilson had given him that morning. Greg was in the bed, sleeping. Wilson was in the chair next to the bed, wide awake.

Wilson looked up when Tony entered the room, "Was wondering when you were going to get here." He stood, "He kept trying to leave."

Tony shrugged, "Debated not showing up at all," he admitted. "Why didn't you let him?"

"He electrocuted himself. Do you know what that does to a body?" Wilson didn't understand Tony's attitude.

Tony nodded, "Apparently he wants to die," he seethed, rage in his tone.

"No, Tony, no..." Wilson trailed off as Tony stalked out of the room.

"I screwed up, Jimmy, didn't I?" House's voice came from the bed.

"Yeah, House. You really did. Stay here. I'll go get him." He left the room.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," House assured Tony.

Tony was pacing the hospital room, "Really? Then what was it?"

"An experiment," House stated firmly.

Tony stalked to the bed, leaning over till he was inches from House's face, "You want to experiment with your life," he hissed through his teeth, "Fine. You do it without me."

House paled, "W...With...Without you?" he echoed.

Tony had yet to move. He nodded, "Yes, Greg. _Without_ me. I'm not about to receive the next phone call that says you've succeeded in your _experiment_ and have actually killed yourself." He pulled away, glaring. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I...clinic patient...Wilson...afterlife..." House was fumbling for words.

"Did _I_ cross your mind? At all? Even a little bit?" Tony didn't want to see House's reaction, so he looked at the bed.

House was abashed, "Tony..."

"That's what I thought," Tony returned. He pulled his jacket from the chair, "I've got to get back to DC." He noticed House's hand as he was putting the jacket on, "Where's your wedding ring?" he asked offhand.

House looked at his left hand in confusion. He'd never taken it off. Where was it? "I..."

Tony sighed, "I'll be late. James said he'd take you home." He walked to the door.

"Tony," House called. Tony stopped at the door, but didn't turn. "I love you," House finished.

Tony didn't react, just left the room. He leaned against the wall outside the view of House's room and allowed the tears to fall.

Wilson found him there, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Tony returned, wiping his eyes, "I gotta get back to DC."

"You haven't slept," Wilson admonished. "It's a three hour drive."

Tony shrugged, "Middle of a case. Bye James." He headed off down the hallway.

Wilson sighed, entering House's room to find the older man frantically searching through the bedsheets. "What are you looking for?"

"My wedding ring," House answered. "Tony's never going to forgive me. First the stunt. And now I've lost my wedding ring."

Wilson pulled the object out of his pocket. "They pulled it off you. It didn't like the electricity," he explained as he handed the ring back to House.

House put it back on his finger. "Take me home now," he pleaded. "I've got to think of some way...if he even comes home..."

Wilson sighed, "He loves you House. He's just a little angry." He looked at his watch, "Okay, I'll take you home."

"Thank you, Wilson."

* * *

Gibbs looked up when Tony walked into the office, "Did you get any sleep?"

Tony gave him a tired smile, "Not really. Don't worry about it, boss. I'll be fine."

Gibbs frowned, "Is he okay? Still in the hospital?"

Tony nodded, "He's fine. James is taking him home later today. Where are we at on the case?"

Gibbs could tell his agent was dead on his feet. "Let's go, DiNozzo, I'm taking you home." Ziva and McGee had already left.

Tony nodded, "Mine or yours?" he questioned, though he didn't really mind, either way. He wouldn't mind crashing on Gibbs couch. He didn't know if he was up for another fight with Greg. He followed his boss into the elevator.

"Yours," Gibbs answered. He didn't think House would appreciate it if Tony spent the night at his place, especially when they'd been fighting. He led Tony into the parking garage.

"You don't have to drive all that way, boss. I can get myself home if you don't want me to crash at your house." Tony headed for his car.

Gibbs grabbed his arm, "Get in the damn car, DiNozzo."

Tony complied, mainly because he was too tired to argue. He settled into the passenger side of Gibbs' car. He was asleep before the car had left the garage.

Gibbs shook Tony awake when he pulled into the younger man's driveway. "Hey, Tony, we're here."

Tony opened his eyes sluggishly, realizing they were home, "Thanks, boss," he whispered, opening the door.

Gibbs caught his wrist, "I'll be back to pick you up bright and early Monday morning."

Tony nodded, "I'll get you gas money. Thanks boss." He climbed out of the car.

He stumbled into the house, taking off his coat and hanging it in the closet. He emptied his pockets onto the table in the foyer before heading down the hallway to the bedroom. It was barely nine o'clock, but he had the feeling he could sleep clear through tomorrow. He stripped his tie off along the way and started working on the buttons of his dress shirt. He was stepping out of his slacks when arms went around his waist.

House kissed his neck, "Come to bed," he whispered.

Tony groaned, "Not tonight, Greg," he whispered.

House sighed, "No. I know. You're exhausted. Let me take care of you."

"You found your ring," Tony commented, looking down at the hands circling his waist. He rubbed his eyes, "I'm still mad at you."

"I know," House whispered, "I'm sorry, Tony. So sorry. They took if off...after. Wilson gave it back. I'd never take if off, Tony."

"Made your decision yet?" Tony asked.

House was confused, "What decision?"

"Me or your stunts," Tony returned, his tone serious.

House gripped Tony's arms and spun him around, trapping the younger man in his arms. "No more stunts," he promised. "You're my choice. You're always my choice. You'll always _be_ my choice. I'm sorry, Tony. I love you."

Tony sighed, giving in and wrapping his arms around House, "I love you, too," he whispered. "Just...you can't do this to me, Greg. You can't." Tears were building in his eyes.

House held him tightly, "Don't cry," he whispered, earnestly, "Please, don't cry." He helped Tony step out of his slacks and led the younger man to the bedroom.

Tony laid back on the bed in his boxers and undershirt while House turned off all the lights. He vaguely felt the bed shift when House got into bed, he was that out of it. He curled into his lover, wrapping his arm around House's waist.

House pulled Tony's hand to his mouth and lightly kissed the younger man's palm. "Love you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Agent Afloat...


	12. Agent Afloat

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: Tony's reassignment as Agent Afloat. Episode tag to the NCIS episode Judgment Day.

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 12: Agent Afloat  
Chapter Summary: Tony is being sent away. House reacts.

Background: This is an episode tag. Tony and House's reaction to Tony's reassignment. Season five NCIS. Season four House. May 2008.

* * *

Tony left Vance's office in shock. Agent Afloat? He knew he was going to be blamed for Jenny's death, but this? Oh, God. Should he quit? He walked to his desk, still in shock.

Then he was moving. He stuffed his badge in his pocket and his gun in his shoulder holster. He had only one thought now, and that was how quickly he could make the three hour drive to Princeton. He put his jacket on, headed for the elevator.

Gibbs stopped him in front of it, "Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Where do you think?" Tony returned.

"I will _fix_ this, Tony," Gibbs assured. "I promise I'll fix this."

"Doesn't change the fact that I have to tell him," Tony jabbed the down button on the elevator.

"He's going to tell you to quit," Gibbs whispered. "Is that what you want?"

Tony shook his head, looking Gibbs in the eye, "No, but maybe that's what I need to hear in order to actually do it."

"Tony..." Gibbs trailed off as Tony stepped into the elevator.

"Bye, boss," Tony cut him off as the elevator door shut behind him.

"_Damn_ it!" Gibbs cursed under his breath, headed back up to Vance's office. If Tony quit over this...

* * *

Tony stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor of PPTH, headed for House's office. He could see House sitting at his desk, tossing his ball into the air, headphones in his ears. The fellows were nowhere to be seen. He smiled softly, unable to help it. He walked to House's desk.

House looked up, surprised to see Tony in his office. He put the ball on his desk and took out his headphones. He hadn't seen his husband in almost a week. He stood; he'd talked to Tony a few days ago. Knew about the death of the director of NCIS, and knew Tony blamed himself. He walked to the younger man, seeing the tears building in Tony's eyes, "Are you going to be okay?" he whispered.

Tony shook his head, biting his lip to keep the tears in, "No," he whispered, anguished.

House didn't hesitate as he dropped his cane and wrapped Tony in his arms, "It's okay," he whispered into Tony's ear, "I've got you. I've got you."

Tony couldn't hold the sobs in. He clenched his arms around Greg, crying into the older man's shoulder. "He's sending me away," he whispered, his voice breaking.

House froze. Sending him away? What did that mean? He tightened his arms around Tony, "Gibbs?" he asked darkly.

Tony shook his head in House's shoulder, "No. The new director. Agent afloat. Ronald Regan."

House was confused, what the hell did Agent afloat mean? He hoped it didn't mean what it sounded like. "I take it you don't mean the former President of the United States."

Tony took a deep breath, "It's a boat, Greg. An aircraft carrier to be exact."

House frowned, that's what he'd been afraid of. He led Tony to his desk, "Here, sit down. We're leaving in a few minutes. Just let me find Foreman." He moved towards the door.

Tony snagged his hand, "I fly out tomorrow," he whispered.

House faltered, paling. He squeezed Tony's hand, "Five minutes, Tony. Five minutes." He headed out the door and down the hall to the patient's room. Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, and Kutner were inside. He poked his head in the room, "Foreman."

Foreman sighed, stepping outside the room, "Yeah?"

"I've got to leave," House muttered, shaking a Vicodin out of the bottle and dry swallowing it. "You're in charge. I probably won't be here tomorrow, either." He looked at Foreman, waiting for a response.

Foreman frowned, "Everything okay?"

House shook his head, "No. I'll call you tomorrow."

Foreman nodded, "Okay."

House walked back to his office. Tony was still sitting in his desk chair, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. House knelt down, "Come on, Tony," he whispered. "I'm taking you home."

Tony picked his head up, nodding, "I don't know what to do, Greg," he whispered.

* * *

"How long will this be?" House asked.

Tony shrugged, "If I decide to accept it, at least 15 weeks."

"Why wouldn't you accept it? I was under the impression you didn't have much of a choice in the matter." House didn't understand.

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes, "There's always another option, Greg," he whispered.

"You're not seriously considering quitting, Tony. Are you?" House moved to sit next to Tony on the couch.

Tony looked at him, nodding slowly, "Fifteen weeks, Greg. At least. And who knows, he could always make it go longer." He cupped the older man's face, "I don't want to go back to sleeping alone."

House nodded, "Me, either. But if you quit now, you'll always regret it. I'll live. We'll be okay."

"You really want me to do this?" Tony was surprised. He'd fully expected House to have told him to quit by now.

House shook his head, "Of course I don't want you to leave for fifteen weeks, Tony, but I also don't want you to quit the first job you've ever truly loved." He took a deep breath, "What does Gibbs say?"

Tony sighed, "He says he'll fix it." He looked at House, "He was afraid you'd tell me to quit," he admitted.

House chuckled, "I'm not going to tell you to quit, Tony," he promised.

Tony raised his eyebrow, skeptical. "Are you sure?"

House nodded, "Now," he leered, "I suggest we make the most of your last night in dock, sailor."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "Sailors are actually _in_ the navy, you know." But he allowed House to pull him to his feet.

House scoffed, "You're going to live on a boat. You're a sailor." He cut off Tony's protest by taking the younger man's mouth in his.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
House's Father's Death...


	13. Birthmarks

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Tony was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if House was in a serious relationship throughout the series? What if this relationship was with each other?

Pairing: House/Tony established. Implied Cameron/Chase, implied Abby/McGee.

Author's Note: House's father dies. House and Tony get to talk. Episode tag to the House episode Birthmarks _and_ to the NCIS episode Agent Afloat. Two for one. It's your lucky day. Oh, and House tells his mother.

Also, and I'm sorry to say, but this is the end for now. I have nothing else written and haven't really been inspired by the latest episodes of NCIS to write anything. And I've missed most of this season's House, so... There may be more later. And I know that I promised that Ziva would be told. Sorry. I have actually written that scene, but it's like three lines long and doesn't fit yet. If I add more later, then that will be included.

One last thing, sorry for not updating last weekend. It was my wedding anniversary and I had better things to do. :)

Unknown Future  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 13: Birthmarks  
Chapter Summary: House and Tony talk about House's father. Tony comes home.

Background: This is an epidsode tag. I also put my own spin on Amber's death. Season six NCIS. Season five House. September 2008.

* * *

Gibbs approached PPTH slowly. It was the first time he'd actually been to the hospital, but he knew that House's office was on the fourth floor, so he headed for the elevator. He got off on the fourth floor and headed for the nurses' desk. "Hi. I'm looking for Dr. House's office."

She pointed down the hallway, "Down the hall on your left. Glass walls. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Gibbs replied, heading that direction. He found the office easy enough and stared in horror for a few moments at the glass walls. Who would want glass walls? Then he entered the office. There was a black man there, sitting at the desk, "I'm looking for Dr. House."

Foreman stared at the man before him in shock, "Who are you?" he asked warily. After all, he'd been standing right there when House had been shot two years before.

Gibbs pulled out his badge, "Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"You're Tony's boss," Foreman returned. House had mentioned this man a few times, mostly in not so nice terms.

Gibbs nodded, "Used to be."

Foreman walked to him, "When's Tony coming back? He's been..."

"Foreman, get out," House's voice cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

Foreman raised his eyebrows at Gibbs, silently asking him as he backed out of the room.

House walked over to his desk, "This isn't one of those 'next-of-kin' calls, is it Agent Gibbs?" he asked fearfully. The last time he'd talked to Tony was two weeks ago, when the younger man had called to tell him they were extending his assignment another 15 weeks, this time aboard the Seahawk.

"No," Gibbs reassured. "Tony is fine. Talked to him last week. Kind of."

House raised his eyebrow in question but merely nodded, "Then why are you here?"

Gibbs sighed, "I'm going to Columbia tomorrow, for a case. Going to meet Tony there. Was going to see if there was anything you wanted me to bring him." He looked around the office.

House stared at him. He'd refrained from sending anything to Tony on the boat, mainly because he didn't want Tony's boss to have yet another reason to send him away. Didn't know how the new director of NCIS would take knowing Tony was in a relationship with another man. He nodded, dumbly, reaching for a pen and some paper.

Taub poked his head into the office, "House, your mother's on the phone again. Talk to her." He left without waiting for a reply.

House grimaced, putting his head in his hands, but made no move to answer the phone as he'd been told. He looked up at Gibbs, "Can you give me a few minutes, Agent Gibbs," he whispered.

Gibbs nodded and watched as House snatched the pen and paper and left the office. He looked around, taking in the numerous medical texts on the shelves. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he saw both of McGee's books there as well.

Tony's postcards were stacked on the desk, about fifteen of them. Gibbs was tempted to read them, but figured House would kill him if he did. He was still looking at the postcards when he heard the door open. He looked up to find Foreman back in the room. He sighed, "I don't know when Tony will be back," he admitted.

Foreman nodded, "I overheard that you're going to see Tony," he admitted.

Gibbs nodded, "Tomorrow," he relented.

"Will you give him this," Foreman held out an envelope. "It's something that we feel he should know, but know House would never tell him."

"Who's we?" Gibbs asked, accepting the envelope.

Foreman shrugged, "Me, Chase, Cameron. Not many of us know about Tony, but those of us that do are in agreement. Just make sure he gets that. And don't let House know you have it?"

Gibbs nodded slowly, pocketing the envelope. "I'll do that," he whispered as Foreman left the office.

House returned ten minutes later, handing Gibbs a sealed envelope. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs," he whispered earnestly.

Gibbs nodded, putting that envelope with the one Foreman had handed him. "I'll get him to call you," he promised.

House looked at his cane, "He said you were trying to fix this. When...When am I going to get my husband back?"

Gibbs sighed, "I'm trying, Dr. House. Been trying for four damn months. I want him back, too."

House nodded, "I appreciate that," he returned.

"See you later, Dr. House," Gibbs said as he left the office.

* * *

Gibbs waited until he had Tony alone. "I have something for you."

Tony looked at him, "A ticket home?" he asked, hopefully.

"Not yet," Gibbs admitted. "Working on it." He pulled the envelopes out of his pocket, "I drove to Princeton to get these."

Tony's eyes shot to Gibbs', "You saw Greg? How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's okay," Gibbs assured, handing the envelopes to Tony, "He's angry, but seemed okay."

Tony opened the first envelope, briefly wondering why there were two. But then he was lost in Greg's handwriting.

_Tony,_

_I wish I could tell you how happy I am, how glorious everything is, but you'd know I was lying. You always could see right through me, ever since that first day. Remember that day, Tony? I never believed in coincidences, you know that. But that day has made me believe in fate. Because fate is the only thing I have to describe you and me._

_Fact is, I miss you. More than I'd expected, more than I ever thought possible. It's not fair. Wilson always told me karma would come back to kick my ass. This must have been what he meant._

_On a lighter note, I hired a PI to spy on Wilson. He's not Wilson, and certainly not you, but he actually doesn't seem to mind the fact that I'm a bastard. I tried to talk to Wilson when he came back to town, but he refuses. I don't think it really has anything to do with my part in Amber's death. I think it has more to do with fear. I think he's afraid to lose someone else he cares about._

_It's hell, Tony. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm really not trying to make you feel bad, but I haven't talked to you, really talked to you, for almost four months. I don't want to lie._

_I miss you. I love you._

_Greg_

Tony didn't realize he was crying until the first drop hit the paper in his hands. He quickly wiped it off before it could smear the words of the letter. He folded the letter back up, putting it carefully back in its envelope. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the other letter held. He opened it slowly.

_Tony,_

_We weren't sure House would tell you, but there are a few things you should know. _

_I hope he told you that Amber died not long after you left. House blames himself, since she was picking him up, but what's really bad is that Wilson blames him, too. He refuses any attempts of friendship from us. We'd never known a House without Wilson. Add in no you and you've got a very angry, miserable House, much more than usual._

_But that's not all. Today, House's mother called. His dad died. He refuses to talk to his mother, refuses to attend the funeral. He hasn't been forthcoming with where you are, but if there's anyway you can come back, now would be the time. I hope we did the right thing by telling you._

_Eric Foreman_

Tony's heart sank; he needed to be home so bad. He folded Foreman's letter and stuck it back in its envelope. He bit his lip to stop the tears and put his head in his hands.

Gibbs put an arm around Tony's shoulders and handed him the satellite phone, "Call him."

Tony looked up, "His dad died. I need to _be_ there."

Gibbs sighed, "I know, Tony. I'm sorry. A phone call is all I can give you now. I've told Vance I'll have no one but you on my team. He's learning. It's just taking him longer than we'd like."

Tony nodded, "I know. I'm sorry, I'm just angry." He held up the satellite phone, "Secure?"

Gibbs nodded, "I had McGee get it for me. It's not even NCIS issue."

Tony cracked a small smile, "Thanks boss. I really appreciate this."

"Least I could do, Tony," Gibbs returned. "Now, go. Call your husband."

* * *

House's head shot to Wilson as his phone rang. "Where's my phone?" He began searching his pockets frantically.

Wilson pulled it out of his pocket, "You'll get it back later. Whatever it is can wait."

"The hell it can," House returned, lunging for the phone. Wilson tucked it back into his pocket. House saw red, "I swear to God, Wilson, if you make me miss the phone call from Tony I'm expecting, the police will _never_ find your body."

Wilson stared at House for a few moments before silently handing the phone over. He raised his eyebrows. "Where is he, anyway?"

House ignored him, answering the phone, "Hello?"

Tony smiled softly, "Hey, Greg," he whispered. "I got your letter."

"Tony," House breathed, leaning back and closing his eyes, "It's so good to hear your voice."

Tony took a deep breath, "You, too, Greg. You, too. How are you holding up?"

"I've been _kidnapped_," House returned, glaring at Wilson.

Tony frowned, "Kidnapped?" he repeated.

"I'm being forced to go to my father's funeral," House admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me, Greg?" Tony asked.

"I didn't want you to rush here," House informed him. "The new director already apparently doesn't like you. Didn't want to add you running from an assignment to that list." He sighed, "When are you coming home?"

Tony rubbed his face, "Thirteen weeks, Greg. Who's kidnapped you?"

"Wilson," House muttered darkly.

Tony's eyes shot open, "I thought he wasn't talking to you."

"He's not," House returned. "Says it's a favor to my mom."

Tony cringed; that had to be killing House, "Damn. I'm sorry, Greg."

"Not your fault," House returned, closing his eyes.

"If I hadn't of left, you wouldn't have been in that bar, Amber wouldn't have been killed, Wilson would still be your best friend..."

House's eyes shot open and he leaned forward, "_Stop_ it, Tony. Stop it. It's _not_ your fault. Do you hear me? This is _not_ your fault."

"I want to come home," Tony's voice broke, "I'm so sick of this. I miss you so fucking much. Greg..." he sank down the wall until he was sitting, his knees pulled up to his chest.

House felt tears come to his eyes at Tony's apparent anguish, "I miss you, too, Tony. You'll be home eventually. And then everything will go back to the way it was. I hate this, too."

"I'm sorry about your father," Tony whispered.

"I'm not. Tony, you know we've never gotten along. Would you go to your father's funeral?" House already knew the answer.

"My father disowned me, Greg. Yours was just a jerk. I wouldn't even be welcome at my dad's funeral. Think of your mother." Tony rested his head in his free palm.

House nodded, "I'm trying. I wish you were here."

Tony inhaled sharply, "Me, too."

"I'm telling mom about you," House stated. "Now that dad's gone...she'll be happy for us."

Tony frowned, "Are you sure? You don't have to..."

"I want to. I've wanted to for a long time, but dad wouldn't have accepted you. How are you holding up?" He changed the subject.

Tony sighed, "I've been drinking. A lot," he admitted. "I see Jenny every time I close my eyes. And if it's not her, it's Paula. Kate. I don't remember the last time I slept through the night."

"You don't drink," House whispered in horror. House's constant drinking was one of the few things they fought over.

Tony smiled bitterly, "I've discovered the wonders of alcohol. Frequently. And you were right; it can take away pain."

House rubbed his eyes, "God, Tony. Please stop. I'm throwing away all of my liquor. There won't be any when you get home."

Tony sighed, "Don't worry about me, Greg. I'll be fine. In about thirteen weeks. When I'm home. With you." He looked at his watch, "I should probably go," he whispered.

"No..." House whispered.

"Greg..." Tony's voice was anguished.

"I'm sorry," House returned. "I just know it's the last time I'm going to get to talk to you for three damn months."

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered softly, "but we do have a case. I really need to go. Go to your dad's funeral, if for nothing else, than for your mother. I'll see you in a couple months." He paused, trying to get his emotions under control, "I love you."

House took a deep breath, "I love you, too. Bye, Tony," he whispered.

"Bye," Tony echoed, hanging up the phone.

House hung up the phone, handing it blindly back to Wilson. He leaned against the window, wiping his eyes quickly of unshed tears.

Wilson waited until he couldn't anymore, "Where _is_ Tony?" he ventured softly.

House didn't look at him, "Agent afloat. USS Seahawk."

"I'm assuming that means he's on a ship," Wilson returned.

House nodded, "For four months," he admitted.

Wilson gave him a sympathetic look, "Damn, I'm sorry..." he trailed, off, "Wait. _Four _months?" Four months ago would have been May. The bus crash. House drinking in a bar, sans Tony. Everything made sense.

House could see that Wilson had made the connection, "He'd flown out that afternoon."

"House..." Wilson began.

"He blames himself, you know," House cut him off. "For...Amber. And for the death of the director a few days before. He's started drinking."

"When does he come home?" Wilson was reeling.

"Three months," House returned.

"House..."

"Let's just get this over with, Jimmy," House whispered, "And then you can go back to hating me."

Wilson sighed, "I don't hate you House."

"You should," House returned.

* * *

House walked into the living room and sat on the couch. His mom was sitting in the chair across from him, watching TV. He took a deep breath, "Hey, Mom, can I talk to you?"

Blythe nodded, turning down the TV, "What's on your mind, Greg," she returned, frowning at his apparent nervousness.

House toyed with his cane, "There's something I want to tell you," he began. "Something I've wanted to tell you for a while, but dad wouldn't have approved." He sucked in a breath and looked up at his mom. "I'm in a relationship. It's, well, it's about as serious as a relationship can get."

Blythe was confused, "I don't understand," she admitted. "Why would your father disapprove of that? We've been waiting for you to settle down. What's her name?" She smiled, "When do I get to meet her?"

House sighed, catching Wilson's eye. The other man was standing discreetly in the hallway, trying to offer silent support. "His name is Tony, Mom," he whispered.

Blythe was silent for a moment, trying to discern whether or not House was joking with her. Then she smiled, "Well, now I see why you felt your father wouldn't approve," she admitted. "So, when do I get to meet your Tony, then?"

House regarded her carefully, "You don't mind?"

Blythe laughed, "Greg. I may be old, but I'm not prejudiced." She walked to him, "Now, you were right not to tell you father. He wouldn't have approved." She took a deep breath, "Are you happy?"

House couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, "Yeah, I really am."

Blythe returned his soft smile, "Then I'm happy for you, Greg," she assured. She stood, glancing sideways at him and smirking, "So, when you say it's as serious as possible, what exactly does that mean? How long have you..."

"Six years," House admitted, staring down. He held up his left hand, showing her his wedding band, "We bought a house almost two and a half years ago."

She froze, the smile dropping off her face, "And how long have you been married, Greg," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Almost 2 years," House admitted. "In January."

Blythe's mouth formed a thin line, "So, I guess inviting your dear old mother to that would have been too much, hmm?"

House grimaced, "I'm sorry, mom," he whispered. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't let dad find out. You know how that would have gone. We were hanging on by strings as it was."

Blythe sighed, "When do I get to meet him?" She sat back down.

House shrugged, "He's away on assignment right now. Won't be back for months."

"You married a military man?" Blythe asked in disbelief.

House chuckled, "No, of course not. Tony works for NCIS. The NAVY's police force. He's a civilian agent. He's been assigned to a ship for a while."

Blythe gave him a hard glare, "I expect you both here for Thanksgiving," she warned him.

* * *

Tony saw Gibbs enter the bullpen, "Hey, Boss. Talk to Vance?" He was shifting foot to foot, dying to get out of here.

Gibbs approached him, "Yeah. Yeah. He was..." McGee and Ziva followed him.

Abby ran to Tony, "Tony! You're back!" She threw her arms around him in a hug.

Tony couldn't help but grin at her, hugging her tightly, "In the flesh," he promised.

Abby pulled back, "For reals? Like, total reals? Like 'pinky promise' permanent reals?" She was practically jumping up and down.

Tony's grin got bigger, "Reassigned to D.C. effective immediately," he assured. He saw Gibbs' confusion, "Director just told me."

McGee smiled, "Never thought I'd say this, Tony, but it is nice to have you back."

Abby disagreed, "Nice? It's, like, spectacular." She was talking a mile a minute, "I kept every one of your postcards, and I have a whole DiNozzo wall in my lab."

Tony couldn't stop smiling, "It was a long four months. I've got to say it's great to be home. Not that I didn't think I wouldn't be coming back..."

Abby kept talking, "So, anyway, Sister Rosita, she bowled a 260 last month. And I watched Titanic finally. It sinks at the end. Very weird."

Tony let her words trail off as he shook Gibbs' hand. "Thanks, boss," he whispered. Then he clapped his hands, "Okay, guys, as great as this is. And it is. And I promise we'll all go out soon, right now, I've got to go." He kissed Abby's forehead, smiled at Ziva and Gibbs and clapped Tim on the shoulder. "And don't you dare call him. It's a surprise." He practically ran from the room.

"That was kind of rude," Ziva commented, "Where's he going?"

The other three exchanged glances. Gibbs sighed, "He's going home Ziva." She opened her mouth, but Gibbs cut her off, "He'll tell you when he thinks you're ready. Go home team."

* * *

House froze at the sight of the man walking down the hallway towards him. "I'm going home," he barked at the four people surrounding him.

Foreman followed his gaze, grinning, "It's about time." He took the file from House's hand, "We've got this."

Tony walked to House and his crowd. He nodded politely, "Hello, Foreman. Thank you. Nice to meet you all," he greeted the fellows. "I'm going to steal your boss now, though. I'll return him in a few days."

"When did you get back?" House's voice was soft, his fingers automatically reaching for Tony, grasping the younger man's shirt.

"Today," Tony returned. "Had to escort a perp back from my ship." He put his hand over the hand that grasped his shirt.

"Oh," House's face fell. "When do you leave?"

Tony grinned, "Never," he whispered. "Assigned back to D.C. effective immediately."

House visibly relaxed, stepping forward and pulling Tony to him in a hug, completely ignoring the three shocked fellows behind him. "It's about damn time," he murmured.

"Let's go home," Tony whispered.

House pulled back, nodding, "Bye guys." He looked at Foreman, "You'll..."

Foreman nodded, "I'll tell Cuddy if she asks. Bye House."

House grinned, "See you in a few days." He and Tony headed back to the elevator.

Tony waited until the elevator doors were closed before pushing House into the wall. He attacked the older man's mouth ferociously. His hands wrapped tightly around House's waist, inching up House's back until he got to bare skin.

House dropped his cane, his hands coming up to cup Tony's face. The kiss was anything but gentle as the two men fought for dominance.

Tony broke away first, breathing heavily, planting kisses down House's neck, "God, Greg..."

House was panting, one hand threading through Tony's hair as the other drifted down to grip Tony's waist. "I know," he managed. "I know. But we have to stop, Tony," he whispered. "Let's get home."

Tony nodded, calling on all his restraint to detach himself from Greg. "Sorry," he murmured, reaching down and picking up House's cane. He handed it to the other man, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "I can't help myself."

House smiled softly, "Trust me, just wait till I get you home."

"I can't wait," Tony admitted softly. He nodded politely at the doctors they passed as they exited the elevator. He leaned next to House's ear as they left the hospital. "Think you can stay focused enough to drive the bike home?" he asked. He wanted to be wrapped around House.

House's steps faltered. An hour and a half drive. With Tony wrapped around him. God. He wanted that. He nodded, "So long as your helmet is in your car."

Tony grinned, "It is. I'll go get it. Meet me?" He pointed to where he'd parked.

House snagged his hand before he could walk away. Without caring who was watching them, he kissed Tony thoroughly. "I'm glad you're home," he whispered.

Tony smiled, "Me, too," he returned, squeezing House's hand. "See you in a few minutes."

House pulled up to Tony's car, smirking at the sight of Tony leaning against his car, helmet in his hands. "Going my way, Sailor," he quipped.

Tony laughed, "You're never gonna let me live this down are you?" He climbed onto the bike behind House, fastening his helmet. He'd also found his leather jacket in his car and had put that on as well. It would offer extra protection from the wind.

House shook his head, taking Tony's arms and wrapping them tightly around his waist. "Nope."

Tony nipped at the back of House's neck, "Take me home, Greg," he whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The End . . . For Now?


End file.
